Waiting For You
by Bookreader525
Summary: AU. Liesel and Rudy are married and living in New York City when, all of a sudden, an old friend reenters Liesel's life and causes more trouble than she could've ever imagined. Lots of fluff ahead! You've been warned. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I was happy to find this little Book Thief fanfic community, and after reading the book and seeing the movie, I decided to add my own contribution. I've actually never written a story like this; I've only ever written about animals (cats, specifically) and writing a human romance story was at the bottom of my to-do list, or so I thought.**

 **As it turns out,** ** _The Book Thief_** **turned from some old required-reading book for high school English to one of my most favorite novels ever! Then I just had to watch the movie, which in my opinion was equally amazing in its own way. So, naturally, I was inspired to compose some sort of something based off of the characters I'd become so attached to. Because I love AU stories, I was compelled to write this little thing.**

 **Some things to note: first off, I did read the book a while ago, so some details may be fuzzy. Like, I think Liesel's birthday is in February? Not too sure about that one, and because unfortunately I do not own the book yet I cannot exactly check up on that.**

 **Next, a lot of this story, although I have read it over and over until my eyes bled, might be... well, I don't exactly know how to put it. Let's just say that a lot of it was written during late (and I mean** ** _late_** **) night creativity bursts, so... yeah.**

 **Finally, just remember this is my first fanfic that involves people. I also am not much of a romantic writer, so writing many of these scenes was weird for me. Don't expect dirty details, because that's not the kind of stuff I do. A LOT, I mean A LOT of this story is cute fluff, so be prepared.**

 **Okay, so forgive me for the longass A/N. Here is the story, which will start with a bit of background before we get to the point described in the summary. It is kinda in Death's POV, but strays from that format as it goes on. Anyways, see you at the bottom!**

 **These characters are 100% owned by Markus Zusak :)**

* * *

 *** A Different Version of the Story ***

One thing I have noticed many times over the years is that, well, many people are often left unsatisfied with the ending of a story. The look of disgust as they throw the book across the room, or perhaps they have a gentler reaction, such as a single tear rolling down the cheek.

Today, however, I have to share with you a story many a thinker has pondered over, endless nights awake, tossing and turning… thinking of what could have been.

Well, maybe not _many_ people. But nevertheless, I am here with you once again, probably against my better judgement, to share a different ending for our dear Liesel Meminger; for some, this version of her story is a more pleasant ending, and for others, they consider it a melancholier conclusion.

So, without further ado, I present to you a whirlwind of events brought on by events you already have been informed of, and have stayed the same. The only detail that has been changed, however, seems minor at first but ends up changing the entire course of events. Let's have a see, shall we?

 *** Himmel Street, 1943 ***

"Come on, _saukerl_ , hurry up! Honestly, it's like you want them to catch us."

"Well, maybe I do, Liesel. Believe it or not, I actually find this invitation a little weird."

"A little wei— Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, would you come along already?"

It was a particularly brisk evening in the modest town of Molching, Germany. The entire maze of streets seemed to be dark, save for a few weakly burning street lights, providing about as much light as one firefly in a wide open field at night.

Himmel Street seemed to be the darkest of all. A small side street off a slightly busier one, it contained a jumble of houses clustered on either side, not quite symmetrical but nevertheless the same to a newcomer.

The shadows of the petite homes were draped like black tarps over the narrow road, and mischievous whispering could barely be heard, carried over the breeze, as two dark shapes jumped from shadow to shadow. It was an obvious attempt not to be seen, and as well as the pair succeeded at that, they just couldn't appear to get the hang of the "being quiet" factor of sneaking around.

"Okay, we're here." The toes of tattered brown flats rested against the edge of a crumbling concrete step.

Another pair of feet stopped just behind, his breath touching the hair of the individual ahead. "Really, _saumensch_? I had no idea."

"Shut up!" came the reply. Then, ever so cautiously, four feet pattered up the steps. The first person fumbled with the door, flinging it open fast so that it wouldn't creak. "In, in!" She ushered the boy inside, proceeding to nearly slam her own foot in the door as she moved to block any remaining chilly air from rushing in.

"Well, now what?" The boy's question was drowned out by the loud snores coming from the back room. As the girl crept toward a door in the back of the kitchen, he snickered. "Is that your mama or is that a pig who's snoring, Liesel?"

Right then, the girl felt two conflicting desires all at once, to either smash her lips against his or to slug him in the face. Either would do for her, but at the moment she was too busy squinting in the dark as she began to descend a rickety wooden staircase.

The boy followed, his nose twitching like a rabbit's as the musty air fell heavy around them. "Aw, I don't know about this. There is definitely a ghost of some sort down here, Liesel, and you know—"

Before he could finish his sentence, a candle was lit and through the orange glow a pair of fierce brown eyes glared at him. "Did you not hear me the first time I said to shut up?"

The boy kept his lips sealed as the girl went around to various memorized locations, striking matches as needed and lighting every dusty candle she could feel in the dark. Then, at last, the lighting was sufficient enough for the boy to quit whimpering.

"So, what do you think?" the girl asked. She presented a coy smile and spread her arms, glancing around anxiously as if it was her first time there.

As she had been lighting candles, the boy had stared at his shoes, hands in his pockets. However, now he glanced up, feeling more secure with the improved lighting. As his eyes fell on her once more, something fluttered in his stomach.

She had, as some would describe it, good German blonde hair. It could be curly, but it could also be wavy; it was really a combination of both, and the boy longed to run his hands through it, just once, if she would let him. The blonde curls cascaded past her shoulders, divided evenly on either side. Then there were her eyes: always warm, and always sweet, just like the hot cocoa the boy remembered his mother used to make long ago, before the war. He returned to reality when he realized that she was still standing there, awaiting an answer, and immediately the increased awkwardness of the situation caused sweat to spring onto his palms.

Consciously wiping his hands on his pants, the boy frowned and gestured to his closed mouth.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, slowly lowering her arms. "You can speak now, Rudy."

The boy called Rudy grinned and answered, "Well, it's… a basement, I'll give you that."

The girl turned away from him, clasping her hands tightly in front of her. Unhurriedly, she walked over to a dark wall marked with years of carefully-chalked words. She hesitated, preparing herself to turn around and once again see his lemon-yellow hair, casting more brightness than any of the candles.

However, Rudy beat her to it. He materialized at her side, and barely let his fingers graze over the words so as to not smudge the chalk. His sharp blue eyes flashed over in her direction. "Did you write all these, Liesel?"

The girl called Liesel shrugged, swallowing her erratically-beating heart that had somehow risen into her throat. "I wrote some," she murmured. "Papa wrote some of the first ones, when he was teaching me how to…"

"How to read," Rudy finished for her. He stepped back and crossed his arms, surveying the wall all the way from the plentiful A words to the few Z words, which faded into the darkness of a corner.

"I've spent so many nights down here," Liesel began, finding an old paint can of Papa's to sit on and inviting her friend to sit on another, "you know, just thinking, or writing, or reading… even to Max. A- and I know what you might be thinking— it's a creepy old basement! And I know I have my own bedroom upstairs, but… here I feel safe. Here I have my own sanctuary, and it's big and it's a little dusty but it's mine."

Glittering brown eyes met ocean blue. "You know what?" Rudy breathed, breaking their eye contact so his gaze could jump from candle flame to candle flame. He watched the dripping wax falling like white teardrops, because for some reason he was unable to look at her as he said, "I don't like it. I love it." Finally, he willed himself to drag his eyes up to her face again. She hadn't stopped staring at him. "I'm glad you showed me it."

And through the dwindling night, the two conversed or simply sat in comfortable silence, her scanning over words in ordered lists she'd engrained in her mind, and him watching candle wax drip onto a thin cement floor.

It wasn't long after they fell asleep that the world outside was rocked, and Himmel Street was transformed into rubble.

 **OoOoO**

The following morning, the rubble was combed through for bodies or any miracle survivors. The bombs had been dropped, but the sirens not sounded until too late.

One man spotted a twitching hand nearby a stub of a candlestick. With the help of a few others, he heaved away a large chunk of what used to be a wall and pulled out the boy and the girl.

Another request for help was made some distance away, and the men picked their way in that direction, leaving Liesel and Rudy to their own devices.

"Mama? Papa?" Liesel called out, trying to take a step but instead stumbling over a blackened object. Rudy helped her up, his dirt-smudged face swiveling around bewilderedly with wide eyes like an owl's.

One by one, the pair came across their families. Mama and Papa were laid just like they were in bed, neatly and comfortably yet oddly stiff. Liesel tore her eyes away from them, already feeling the mess of tears and snot running down her face.

Rudy came upon his family, his mother and siblings, all lined up by the unrecognizable pile of debris that used to be his house. He shook his head vigorously, unable to believe it, and shook his mother in a vain attempt to revive her. "It's no use," he moaned to Liesel, who was standing numbly beside his kneeled form.

A woman came up to the friends and took the hand of each, leading them over to two stretchers. Without protest, Liesel and Rudy obediently lay down on them and were carried away, wondering how it was possible for one person's life to completely turn around in just one night.

* * *

 **That's it for now, I hope you liked it. If not, that's fine too. I don't judge.**

 **Just a few more bits of background next chapter! Bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So I think this will be the last chapter with background stuff. By next chapter we'll be set to start the actual story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 *** April 1947 ***

The door to Alex Steiner's shop clanged open, and a late morning breeze rushed in, bringing with it the enticing smell of coffee.

"Ay, there he is! Five minutes late as usual," boomed Herr Steiner as he stood up from where he had been rummaging behind the counter. As swiftly as his rather portly body would allow him, he turned and yelled toward the back of the shop, "Liesel! Coffee's here."

"Not my fault I'm late, Pop. There was a line again." The boy, now a good foot and a half taller than his father and now perhaps a man himself jumped the gate separating the front of the shop from the back. He popped the lids of two of the coffees and handed the third right to his father. "Black, just how you like it."

Alex tipped his cup in his son's direction, eyes twinkling with approval. "I don't understand how you can add all of that sugar to something perfectly fine on its own."

Rudy rolled his eyes, pushing back a lock of platinum blonde hair that had fallen into his eyes. He proceeded to pour appropriate amounts of cream and sugar into the remaining two cups. "Just be glad we have stuff like this now. It was hell recuperating from the war, and only now we're finally getting back on track."

The older Steiner didn't appear to be listening to his son's words, instead choosing to scrutinize the hair that kept falling onto his son's forehead. "You could use a haircut, boy. Before you know it, your hair will be as long as—"

"Did I hear coffee?" A new voice snaked its way into the room, and following it was the girl, only now she was a few centimeters taller than Alex and her hair, though just as beautifully blonde and curly (or wavy, or both) as before, was now down to where her ribs ended.

Rudy grinned and welcomed Liesel with a kiss on the cheek. "There's the voice that's music to my ears." He grabbed the second coffee and placed it into her hands. "Here you go." He kissed the top of her head, breathing in her sweet scent for barely a second before moving past her to the far back of the shop.

Liesel glanced in his direction admiringly until he disappeared into a back room. She sipped her coffee a couple times before painstakingly pinning her hair back, making sure to gather all of it up into a sloppy bun.

Rudy emerged from the back room and returned to drink his coffee around the counter with the other two. He reached a steady arm forward and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Liesel's ear, and she groaned.

"No matter what I do, there's always that one piece—"

"Just have your hair down, sweet. No one will care," Rudy suggested.

Liesel frowned skeptically, her hands completely submerged in her hair. "Really? But having it up is the style these days…"

"So? Where we're going it's a free country—" He stopped himself, and unsuccessfully tried to hide his entire face behind his tilted cup.

His father's beady eyes right away focused on Rudy. When a rosy blush rushed into Liesel's cheeks and she too tried to inconspicuously hide behind her cup, Alex's gaze flashed between the two.

"What's this? Where are we going?"

Rudy swallowed a mouthful of coffee that had gone cold. He exchanged a fleeting glance with Liesel, their elbows brushing. Then he sighed, put down his cup, and began to explain the impending subject that he had been avoiding for a while. "Alright, Pop. I want you to listen, alright? Listen good, because— because our minds, they're made up, alright? There's no going back."

Alex took a step back incredulously, eyeing his son as if Rudy had sprouted a second head. "What on earth are you talking about, boy?"

"Pop, Liesel and I have been together for a couple of years. We're eighteen now, and we've been through so much together, a- and we would like to start a new life… somewhere else."

The elder Steiner arched a bushy eyebrow, slowly putting down his cup. "So… you're going to the big city? Berlin? Munich?"

Rudy shoved one hand in his pocket, feeling around for a small object inside it. Before his other hand could move, Liesel grabbed it and squeezed it in support. He cleared his throat. "Not exactly. You- you see… we were thinking of traveling to America."

It was then that Liesel spoke up. "You must understand, Herr Steiner. So much has happened here in Molching, in Germany, that it just isn't the same to us anymore. Himmel Street is still a mess, even after four years, they've done nothing! It's difficult even taking a walk, because all Rudy and I knew as kids is forever changed." She glanced down fleetingly at their intertwined fingers. "It's been very pleasant living in the back of your shop, but we'll have to move on sometime. Better now than never, don't you think?"

Alex leaned back against the counter and drummed his fingers on the cash register. "How exactly do you two plan to get to a different continent across the ocean, if I may ask?"

"We will go by ship," Rudy answered. "We have already purchased our way there. We've combined the majority of our savings that we've gathered over the years, and somehow it was enough."

For a considerable time, silence loomed over the trio. Rudy and Liesel held each other's hands tighter still while his father sat deep in thought. Finally, the older Steiner grunted, "Very well. What can I do to stop two young people with a thirst for adventure? But I just want you both to remember one thing: the war may be over, but just because it is doesn't meant there won't be discrimination over there against Germans. The Americans helped defeat Hitler, and there are still thoughts over there that all Germans share his way of thinking."

Rudy and Liesel nodded eagerly, like kids at a candy shop being told they could choose whatever they pleased. "We understand, Papa," Rudy said, beaming ear to ear as he offered his hand for his father to shake. "I'll miss you so much."

"Me too," Liesel added, hugging Alex to his great surprise. With that, she turned to Rudy and blinked. "There's no time to waste! We leave in just over a year."

With a good-natured snort, Rudy followed her as she dashed to the back room. Before he disappeared around the bend, he turned to his father and said, "We have till December next year, no worries."

 **OoOoO**

The very last weeks of their time in Germany were spent in a whirlwind of packing and final strolls around the town they had long known as home. With each day closer to departure, their nerves buzzed but their love for each other grew.

You see, Rudy and Liesel had been dating since they were sixteen, and hid their relationship from Rudy's father for the first year. It was only when Rudy was discovered sneaking off to Liesel's room in the middle of the night that they were discovered.

And although Liesel told Rudy that she wished to wait until they were married to lose her virginity, they still would spend most nights after long days working in the shop wandering the streets aimlessly, then returning to one of their rooms to kiss, stare at the stars through the window, kiss again. These nights had been satisfactory until the idea of moving to America came about.

A few months before they left, Rudy had purchased a ring.

He was just waiting for the right time to give it to her.

 *** January 1949 ***

Rudy did not propose to Liesel _immediately_ upon their arrival to the United States. There was too much to worry about: getting past so many checkpoints and discrimination, and so many questionings.

It was only when they finally arrived at their tiny apartment in New York City that they were able to collapse in relief.

They lay on the dirty old floor, their few possessions between them. They enjoyed a few moments of silence, then Rudy pushed their things away and rolled onto his side. She did the same, and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment before sharing a long kiss, their mouths centimeters from the worn floorboards. Rudy felt the usual stab from the object in his pocket, and he winced, causing her to pull away.

"What is the matter?" Liesel asked, sitting up and blinking at him curiously. Her hair had grown an inch or two during the interminable trip, and now at almost twenty years old, she still looked as young and beautiful as ever.

"Well, I have a question for you, sweet," Rudy grunted. He sat up and knelt for a second, considering if this was the right time. Surely it had to be— they had come this far together, and they surely weren't getting any younger.

Swallowing any misgivings he had, Rudy moved so he was on one knee, and in one swift maneuver, he pulled out the ring that had been hiding in pocket after pocket for so long.

"Liesel, I love you so much. I know that's nothing original, but it means something to me and I hope it means something to you. I once was afraid I'd never be able to speak those words to you, but now look at us. We are beginning a new life together, far away from everything we've ever known. And yeah, that's scary as hell, but there's no person in this entire world I would rather be experiencing this with. Liesel Meminger, my _saumensch_ , my book thief, will you marry me?"

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," Liesel breathed, her dark eyes flicking from his burning gaze to the glittering ring. "Yes!" Her gaping mouth transformed into a wide smile, and she crawled the few inches to him, her knees scraping against the floorboards as she kissed him passionately and muttered "Yes, I will marry you" over and over into his neck. Finally, she pulled back, tossing her hair over her shoulder as he gently pushed the ring onto her finger. It had the tiniest of diamonds and had been the cheapest poor Rudy could find at the jeweler's, but to her it meant everything. To her, it was a fresh start.

 *** February 1950 ***

Liesel insisted that a long engagement would make the wedding all the more special. "I don't want to get married so quickly like everyone else," she told him. They ended up settling the date for a few days after her 21st birthday.

When the day arrived, it was overcast and the heavy taste of frost was in the air. Liesel, wearing the best dress she owned— blue with intricate designs on the chest— and a lovely pearl necklace, walked alongside Rudy, in a nice, albeit somewhat small, dark blue suit that his father had tailored himself and sent over upon hearing news of their engagement. Rudy knew it was a miracle he was able to wear something this nice, for although his factory job paid well enough, it was still only enough of an income to buy food, let alone accessories.

The couple walked up the stairs into a tiny chapel, embracing the blast of warmer air with smiles of relief. A couple of Rudy's work friends had showed up and were sitting in a pew to the right. Apparently they had actually just arrived from work, as they wore grease-stained and hole-ridden T-shirts and paint-splattered old jeans. Liesel and Rudy exchanged a pleasant eye roll, and he muttered to her, "Well, it's the thought that counts."

A minister stood at the front waiting for them, holding a bouquet of flowers. Once the couple reached the front, he handed Liesel the flowers, which she clasped tightly in her anxiously-trembling hands.

The minister droned on, going through all of the usual American customs, which differed slightly from the few weddings Rudy remembered attending in Germany as a child.

Rudy was lost in her eyes when all of a sudden, the minister's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Do you, Rudolf Steiner, take Liesel Meminger to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish her, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Rudy breathed. He was ready to kiss Liesel then, but there was just a bit more yet…

"And do you, Liesel Meminger, take Rudolf Steiner to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and to cherish him, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

Her smile brightened up the entire room, and Rudy's knees turned to jelly. "I do," Liesel agreed.

The rings were presented, and Rudy eyed the simple gold band on his finger, his heart bursting. As he slid the new ring onto Liesel's finger, her eyes brimmed with tears. "This- is this—" She started, but was unable to finish.

"It was my mother's," Rudy murmured. "My father sent it along with the suit. I hope- is it alright—"

"It's beautiful, my love," Liesel assured him. Rudy finished sliding the ring on.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" the minister declared. Rudy swept Liesel into his arms and they shared their best kiss yet as his buddies whooped and hollered in the background. To Rudy, it was like the minister and his friends were miles away, and it was just him and Liesel, kissing, loving, never wanting this moment to end.

As for Liesel, it was far from a picture-perfect wedding: no long white dress, no bridesmaids, no groomsmen, no doves or swans or white petals falling gracefully onto them as they ran out of the chapel. But she did toss the bouquet behind her just as she was again swept up to be carried in her husband's arms. The flowers, with no one to catch them, landed in the aisle with a soft _thunk_.

 **OoOoO**

They returned to their tiny apartment, but now everything was different since they had left it. As Rudy gently tossed her down onto their ratty couch, Liesel shook her head, staring at him in awe.

"Is my name really Liesel Steiner?" she whispered.

Rudy smirked playfully, climbing on top of her and laying down kiss after kiss on her neck. He brushed away her tumbling curls and pressed his lips against hers. "You're my Mrs. Steiner now," he grunted, loosening his tie. Then he hesitated, sitting up above her, looking disgruntled.

"What is it?" Liesel asked, trying to catch her breath as she lay with her arms splayed out.

"Calling you Mrs. Steiner… it reminds me of my mother." Rudy stuck his tongue out. "Not exactly what I would like to think of right now."

Liesel's laughs fell out of her gracefully, until they turned into pig snorts as Rudy fell back on top of her and they resumed kissing. "Just call me your love, tell me you love me forever… and I'll be happy," she assured him.

Ever so carefully, the clothes came off: his suit was crumpled against the wall, and her gown slid to the floor. It was an experience for them, seeing each other naturally for the first time, no clothes in between, just skin on skin.

And there they made love for the first time, and it was as beautiful as lovemaking on an old couch could be, and everything seemed impossibly perfect.

* * *

 **See! What did I tell ya about the fluff?**

 **Okay, so you might be wondering why I had Liesel and Rudy go to America, when in the book she goes to Australia. I don't really have an answer for you other than I just wanted to do something different. I know I'm not the only one to write a LieselxRudy story in this format, and I decided to have them just be young immigrants going to 'Murica. Why not?**

 **See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ayyyy! Now we're getting this story started. And hopefully, it's good. Because... I don't know.**

 **Thank you so so much for the review! Keep in mind I already have this story completely pre-written, which is a good and bad thing, haha.**

* * *

 *** March 1952 ***

The first two years of Liesel and Rudy's marriage were spent in a blur of pure joy and pleasure. Slowly but surely, Rudy rose up to a decent managing position at his job, and eventually earned enough money to buy his wife a few new books each month. He still longed to save enough money to give her the honeymoon she so deserved— better late than never.

Liesel was so very happy with her life, and though at first she devoured each book her husband brought home for her, she started to take her time reading through them. After all, there wasn't much else for her to do at home all day, and she wanted to savor the books.

Now, of course, Liesel would go out frequently and explore the city. One particular day, on Rudy's 23rd birthday, Liesel had no clue what to get for him at first. Rudy wasn't even half the reader she was, and the only thing she knew he definitely enjoyed as a hobby was playing soccer in the street with some of the neighborhood kids. Liesel realized she had two definite gifts for him then, and rushed to buy a soccer ball.

 **OoOoO**

By the time Rudy got home from work, it was raining steadily outside. Since they lived on the top floor of their building, the rain raged loudly on their roof, sounding like the loud pitter-patter of mouse feet.

Rudy burst through the door and was greeted with an embrace from his wife as well as the peculiar smell of her cooking.

"H- have you made something for me, sweet?" Rudy asked, blinking curiously as Liesel took hold of his hand and pulled him over to the miniscule kitchen.

"Made something? Of course I did! It's your birthday!" Liesel beamed and motioned for him to sit at the table, while she skittered about like a puppy trapped in its crate. Finally, she set down a casserole in front of him, with interesting-colored spots and edges that ranged from crispy to helplessly burnt. "Well, I tried." Liesel frowned, pushed the casserole to the side, and replaced it with an entire roast chicken.

Rudy's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "How- oh, it looks delicious, Liesel! I mean, the casserole looks amazing too, it's all just so— thank you so much, love." He leaned over the chicken and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"It's nothing. I guess I maybe shouldn't have put the casserole and chicken in the oven at the same time. It's clear which one turned out better!"

The two dug in to the chicken, and by the time only a carcass remained and their plates were cleared, Liesel reached under the table and placed what looked to be a shiny new soccer ball on the table.

"Is that— is that what I think it is?" Rudy gasped. His cobalt eyes sparked with excitement like he was child again.

"Well, it's either a soccer ball or a bowling ball wrapped in soccer ball paper, so—"

Rudy snatched up the soccer ball and leaped over the end of the table to sweep Liesel into a suffocating hug. "I can't wait to show this to the kids downstairs— they'll be thrilled—"

He hesitated, hand on the doorknob, when he saw a slight frown crumpling her pretty features. "Liesel, what is it?"

"Rudy, that's not the only thing I have for you." Uncertainly, Liesel stood up from her chair, then sat down again as her knees buckled. Rudy returned to her side and knelt down so they could lock gazes, her hands in his.

"You can tell me anything, sweet. What's the matter?"

Liesel pushed one more deep breath through her lungs. She didn't understand why she was so nervous to tell him. "Okay, well, this is going to change everything." She chewed on the inside of her cheek, staring with huge eyes at a point over Rudy's shoulder.

Rudy reached forward and brushed some strands of blonde curls behind her ear. "I promise I won't be upset. Please, love, just say it, before I get any more worried."

Liesel looked from his eyes to their hands, then back to his eyes. "Rudy, I- I'm… I'm pregnant."

Rudy remained crouched, frozen, his mouth stuck mid-gasp. He only came to his senses when a loud crack of thunder came from outside, and the rain pounded harder still. "I can't believe it," he muttered. He stood up, and without warning he picked her up and spun her around in an embrace, heart skipping with joy as her soft hair bounced against his arms. He put her back down, and brushed the tears off her cheeks. "This is wonderful, extraordinary news, _saumensch_! Please don't cry. Imagine it— a child that's a mix of us! Scary and exciting all at once! Oh, Jesus, Mary— I love you so much right now."

The tears fell harder from her chocolate gems of eyes, like the rain outside. "Rudy, I'm happy too, but how in the hell will we raise a child in this tiny apartment? And think of all the expenses of feeding a third mouth!"

"We'll make it work, Liesel," Rudy whispered to her, hugging her closer as her tears soaked his shoulder blade. "We have been blessed with the most amazing and delicate gift, and it's all ours! We'll have a new addition to the family that will only make us closer. You'll see, my love, you'll see."

 **OoOoO**

Later that night, Liesel lay awake in bed, thinking hard. She wasn't just terrified by the looming costs, but also at the fact that something was growing inside of her. She had learned of her pregnancy when she went to the doctor a month ago. She had been feeling faint, and was afraid of another miscarriage.

You see, our poor Liesel suffered three miscarriages, the first one just a few months after her marriage. She would spend long nights sobbing quietly in the bathroom, dreading the day when Rudy would inquire about having children. And although he never asked directly, she could tell from the distant look on his face after he returned from playing soccer with the neighbor kids. He was still somewhat of a child himself, stuck in the body of an adult.

Liesel had a feeling it was time to tell him once she was two months along. It was the farthest she'd ever made it, and she could tell her body was beginning to change. Maybe, just once, this one wouldn't end in disaster.

 *** May 1952 ***

It was around two months later that Liesel noticed her usual clothes, even the looser-fitting ones, were getting too tight for comfort.

She felt self-conscious going out in a skirt and blouse with buttons that seemed about to pop off. She could feel multiple pairs of eyes on her and her barely-visible bump, and she hated it.

It was one day when she was a block away from home, carrying a bag of new very loose-fitting dresses and such, that she was stopped by an older, somewhat grizzled-looking man. Liesel would have mistaken him for being homeless if it were not for his perfect set of teeth, slightly rumpled suit, and freshly-shaved face.

"M- may I help you, sir?" Liesel stammered, stopping and moving the bag in front of her stomach.

Dark green eyes stared down at her, not in a predatory way, but rather in a scrutinizing way. "Forgive me if I'm mistaken, but first off, congratulations," he said, nodding to her stomach.

"Oh, er, thank you," she replied, speaking quickly and glancing around the man's shoulder.

"Look, I don't mean to creep you out or anything," the man continued. It was then that Liesel picked up on his faded German accent. It was still a little distinguishable under the rasping from wear. "But I believe I once knew you long ago."

Liesel took another good look at him. She eyed his black hair tinged with some gray and white as if sprinkled with salt and pepper, and his eyes, a very dark green that could almost be mistaken for brown. His height was immense; he towered over the average height Liesel, and he was definitely taller than Rudy by a long stretch. Where did she know him from?

"I was living in Germany until a short while ago. I stopped in this man's shop, what was his name… oh yes, Alex Steiner."

Liesel stiffened, nearly dropping her bag. It couldn't be!

"I asked for someone named Liesel Meminger, and he told me that she ran off to America with his son Rudy! I wasn't quite sure I heard him correctly, but I decided to come to where he said you were, and would you look at this! Married and expecting a baby."

Finally, Liesel let her bag fall to the dirty sidewalk, and she stood on her tiptoes to pull him into a hug. "Max! All these years and I never knew if you were still alive, or if you…" She trailed off, not able to bring herself to say it. After a long embrace, he pulled away and sighed. "What is the matter?" she asked, beginning to bend to pick up her bag.

"No, let me get that for you," Max insisted, swiftly grabbing the bag and handing it to her. "And anyway, I just… I don't know, now I feel quite silly for coming all this way. I knew I had to see my friend again, after so many years apart. But…"

"What is it?" Liesel pressed.

"I'm broke," Max admitted. He threw his hands up in defeat. "I spent all I had getting here. This suit I'm wearing— it's one of the two outfits I brought with me. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning, and that was half a bagel someone handed to me on the street, because they thought I was homeless."

As Liesel stared into Max's exasperated eyes, it all came rushing back to her: his hair like feathers, soft and contrasting sharply with his angular face. The stubble on his cheeks, rough against her fingers, as if she were scraping her palms on the sidewalk during a fall. She only ever touched his face during the Parade of Jews, as he marched miserably down that street in Molching. Liesel had barged into the parade, trying to find her poor Jewish friend. She did find him, but the Nazi guards also found her.

She shuddered at the memory of being kicked away by those harsh black boots. That was the last time she'd seen Max. Soon after that, the bombs were dropped and her life changed forever. After that, all she knew was Rudy. She only foresaw a future with Rudy. It was Rudy who brought her to America, encouraged a new life. Rudy was the one who married her, the one fathering her child.

And yet, now… she was unsure. Max had been roughly her age now last time they spoke. Now in his mid-thirties, he had definitely aged, but still, somehow, he was the same. Still, he reminded her of her old home in Germany, the home she had left almost four years ago. At first, the bustling madness of New York had scared her, until she grew used to it. But seeing Max again brought back a flood of old memories, and a longing to just be with him in that basement in 33 Himmel Street once more.

She crossed her arms over her midriff, speculating a couple moments more before coming to a decision. She smiled and nodded toward the block ahead. "Come with me, Max. Stay with Rudy and I for a while until you get back on your feet."

Max opened his mouth in protest.

"Please," Liesel insisted, moving her arm to steer him in the right direction.

"But- but what about Rudy? What if he doesn't want me?"

"He'll understand," Liesel assured him, her coffee-colored eyes twinkling. "I'll make sure he does."

* * *

 **Hmm, Liesel, something doesn't compute...**

 **And yes, I put Rudy's birthday in March, since I don't think it was ever mentioned in the book? So he's like a month younger than Liesel.**


	4. Chapter 4

**We're still in May. Finally the story slows down...**

* * *

At 5:35, his usual five minutes late, Rudy exploded into the door, cheer creating a rosy blush in his cheeks. "Liesel, love! My pal Johnny from work says he has hand-me-downs from his children if you'd like 'em. He's got infant clothes, even some for up to darn near six years old. We'll be covered for years, a real money-save—"

He stopped, dead silent, staring at the blanketed form on the couch, puzzled. "Liesel?" Taking one cautious step forward, he peered back toward the kitchen, but his wife seemed nowhere to found. "Is that you under the blanket?"

Just then, Liesel materialized from their bedroom, golden ringlets bouncing as she glided toward him on the worn floor. She slid right into Rudy's arms, and he laughed in slight relief. "Graceful and beautiful as always," he greeted her.

"Enjoy it, because before you know it I'll be a whale." Liesel broke apart from him to spin around so that the edges of her dress fluttered upward. She stopped and blinked at him inquisitively. "What do you think? I had to buy these new."

Rudy took her in, his eyes gleaming. "Well, I mean… you look breathtaking, love, but— you can't even tell you're—"

"Good. That's what I want, to preserve my youth as long as I can." Liesel paused when she noticed he wasn't listening, instead staring with an arched brow at the blanketed shape on the couch. Her gaze trailed his, and her face lit up as she recalled earlier events.

"Rudy, you will not believe who I ran into on the street today," she began, gliding cheerfully over to the couch. Softly, she tapped the lumpy shape, and a few moments later the tousled head of Max popped out. He blinked the bleariness of sleep out of his eyes and nodded a friendly hello to Rudy.

"Who is—" Rudy started, but then stopped dead, his eyes sizing up the vaguely familiar man before him. "Is this… Max?"

Liesel nodded excitedly, her curly waves untamed and tumbling like golden waterfalls down her shoulders. "Can you believe it? He's come all this way to find me— well, us, and I begged him to stay— I mean, look at him! All he's brought is a tiny bag with a change of clothes."

Rudy placed his hands on his hips and laughed stiffly. "I can hardly believe my own eyes, dear. Aye, well, welcome to America, Max. Has New York treated you well so far?"

Max grinned, glancing calculatingly between the couple. "Well, the trip over here was hellish— my stomach does not agree with the sea, I'll leave it at that. But wow, this city, it's… impressive. Tall buildings, more being added every day. It's really a different place, when you're on the winning side of a war."

Rudy nodded, a fading grin the only thing remaining on his face. "Well, welcome, Max. Welcome."

 **OoOoO**

Later that night, Rudy lay in bed, uninterestedly skimming through a crumbling book. Liesel entered their room wearing a short ivory nightgown. She crawled into bed, eyeing her husband's old book with a smirk. "You've been 'reading' that same damn book since before we got engaged."

"Nah, this is a different one," Rudy disagreed, not looking up.

"I remember seeing that same title on your nightstand back in Germany, _saumensch_! You really think I didn't steal that and read it at least once?"

His shoulders shrugged up and down lamely, his gray, very form-fitting t-shirt, barely allowing him to do so. The lean muscles of his upper arms were peeking out from under the tight sleeves.

Liesel sat up on her shins, using one hand to snatch away the wrinkled book and the other to stroke his arm. "What do you say we do something fun tonight?" she whispered, her seductive tone about as obvious as blood on snow.

Rudy did a double take, scanning over her also form-fitting mini gown. He then met her sly gaze incredulously. "Are you kidding? With him right outside our door?"

With a sigh, she flopped down against her pillow, rolling her eyes as she blew a golden lock out of her face. "If we're quiet—"

"I'm not doing it. Knowing he's out there… he can probably hear us talking right now! I'm not in the mood anyway." With that, Rudy turned away from her and shut off his light.

In the dark, Liesel scowled bewilderedly at him. "What's your problem? You seemed fine at dinner, and now this attitude?"

There was silence for a moment, and Rudy silently prayed she had fallen asleep. Then, out of the dead silence, there came a single sniffle. Rudy held back a sigh and rolled back over, squinting to see his wife's hunched form. "What is it?"

"I knew it! You don't think I'm pretty enough because of this… this stupid belly, and you're using Max being here as an excuse!" Liesel cried, burying her face into her hands.

"No, no, no," Rudy immediately corrected her, propping himself up on an elbow so he could rub her back with the other arm. "Liesel, that's not it at all. The fact that you're carrying our child inside of you makes you all the sexier to me. I'm serious about Max."

The sobs quieted, and Rudy could feel Liesel freeze under his hand. "So… you're not alright with him being here? I'm so s- sorry, I should've asked first…"

"Don't worry about it, it's too late now," Rudy sighed, removing his hand from her and laying back down. "It's just…"

"Just…?"

"Well, I mean, when you told me you were pregnant, you were so concerned about eventually having to feed a third mouth. But right away this third mouth, _adult_ third mouth is welcomed into our home."

Liesel shrugged sheepishly and leaned back against the headboard. "I felt bad… he told me how he was flat out of money. I couldn't just leave him out on the street after hearing that!"

Rudy rubbed his temples, closing his eyes as he gathered his thoughts. "And… I'm not saying you should've left him with nothing, maybe just… I don't know, given him money for a hotel?"

The old box springs groaned as she laid the rest of the way down. "As if I had enough money for that," she scoffed.

He wisely chose not to answer, instead shifting the rest of the way under the thin blanket, staring at the fuzzy darkness above him.

 **OoOoO**

As worried as Rudy was about their guest overhearing his conversation with Liesel, the reality was that Max's ears had not captured a single syllable. He slept soundly the entire night, his quietly snoring face buried in the cushions of the ratty old sofa.

* * *

 **Well, I lied. See you in June!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 *** June 1952 ***

For a while now, I've been simply telling the story to you as it is, as it happened. But you see, it's now impossible for me to hold back my personal opinion on what has occurred so far.

You, as the listener to my story, likely side with either Liesel or Rudy on the issue of Max's welcome into their very modest home. Neither are being very likeable at the moment, but you must understand that a vital lesson is learned from every misstep, every conflict.

I've been keeping an eye on our dear Liesel for well over ten years now. Sometimes I wish I could forget about her; other times I can't contain my thirst for watching over her every second of the day. What saddens me the most is that she cannot see me, although most of the time it is a blessing. To witness me numerous times in one's life, to lock horns with me, forever scars an individual, always for the worse. It often introduces them to a dark path that leads to insanity.

But all I want is for her to be happy.

 **OoOoO**

"Damn it," Liesel cursed, staring into the pantry and sighing.

From his place on the couch where he was sketching on a corner of newspaper, Max glanced up. "Is something the matter, Liesel?"

The book thief shook her head, shutting the pantry door and leaning against the counter. "No, it's nothing. We just don't have something that I thought we did and I'm hungry and _Jesus_ , Mary, and Joseph there is _nothing_ to eat in this place…." She groaned, twisting around so she could lean her elbows on the counter and place her forehead against her palms.

"Well, I can go get something, whatever you need," Max said, standing up and setting his stuff down. "As long as it's not like, you know, octopus or something."

From her hunched form, a small wheezy laugh could be heard.

"I would invite you to come with me, but you're breathing hard. Come on, lay down," he encouraged, walking over and guiding Liesel to lay down on her bed. "There you go."

" _Ja_ , I don't—" She paused, catching her breath. "— want to go out looking like… the bloated pig I am… right now."

Max scowled at her playfully and crossed his arms. "Now, now. You're a 'bloated pig' for a very good reason, Liesel. I don't want to hear that nonsense, alright?"

"And it's only… gonna get… worse," she muttered as if she didn't believe him, turning onto her side toward Max and blinking up at him with doleful chocolate eyes. "I feel foolish asking, but… could you please get some peanut butter?"

Max nodded obediently and began to leave, grabbing the spare change wallet by the front door.

"Oh, oh! Wait! And some pickles?"

He leaned back in, rubbing his salt-and-peppered stubble confusedly, opening his mouth.

"Dill, please. Thank you so much… I'll repay you someday, I promise."

Snorting in a partially-failed attempt to conceal a laugh, Max finally left the apartment, thinking to himself how odd a combination that was. He could only hope she wasn't planning to spread the peanut butter _on_ the pickles.

 **OoOoO**

While she was alone, Liesel ditched her plans to nap and instead lay on her back, staring at the uneven brushstrokes of white paint on the ceiling. Oddly, the ceiling reminded her of herself: kind of all over the place. It wasn't like she went anywhere much these days, and yet at the end of each day, she still felt exhausted as if she'd walked ten miles and actually been all over the place.

Her thoughts then flashed to Rudy, still at work. It was only half past one, but her tiny lunch with Max at noon hadn't satisfied her. Liesel figured it was safe to spend a few more cents on some snacks, since Rudy had gotten another small promotion at work a week ago.

"We'll be fine," she mumbled to herself, stretching her arms over her head. Finally, her breathing had slowed to where she could speak normally, and she felt herself just about to slip into dreamland when there came a shrill dog bark from outside.

At first, she didn't think anything of it, but then it sounded again, seemingly even closer. With a grunt, Liesel pulled herself to a sitting position and listened again.

 _Rowf! Rowf!_ She winced and forced herself to her feet, shuffling over to the front door. Taking a deep breath, she flung open the door.

In front of her stood Max, grinning sheepishly with a small dog the color of wheat in his arms. "You will not _believe_ what I found by the dumpster next to the market!" Max exclaimed, walking right in with the scruffy little animal.

Liesel watched him with wide eyes, absently shutting the door and following him to the bathroom.

"I hope it wasn't peanut butter that you found in the dumpster?" she asked, frowning slightly until Max produced the peanut butter and a pickle jar from his windbreaker pocket. She thanked him profusely and eagerly waddled to the kitchen, where she began to work on spreading healthy globs of peanut butter on top of the pickles. In the bathroom she heard Max plug the drain and begin to fill the tub with a great amount of water.

When, five minutes later, the water was still running steadily, Liesel called out to him. "If you don't turn that water off soon, we'll all be swimming in here!"

Promptly, the water was shut off. "Come here then, Liesel. I think the poor thing has fleas."

She swallowed her mouthful and walked back over to the bathroom, where the tub was nearly filled to the brim and the poor animal almost had to tread the water. Liesel narrowed her eyes at the peculiar sight, and Max's dripping sleeves as he repeatedly dunked his hands in the murky water, rubbing slimy soap all over the dog's fur. "Fleas? In the apartment? Jesus, you know what Rudy is going to say."

She watched as Max stiffened, his hands buried in the dog's fur, then he sighed. "Well, we might be able to convince him to let us keep the little lad."

" _Keep_?" Liesel demanded, finishing off her last pickle. "I mean, it would be nice, but… I've never had a pet before."

The dog chose that moment to shake itself, dousing the two with the dirty water. Liesel's choking cough soon turned into a laugh, and awkwardly she lowered herself to the floor beside Max, smiling stupidly at the furry jokester and wiping soaked golden strands out of her face.

"I once found a little lizard in my backyard when I was younger," Max said. "Kept him as a pet for five years. I've never had anything furry, but… well, come on. Imagine the bond your child could form with this dog! I've heard dogs make everything better."

The dog began to scrabble at the side of the tub, its tongue lolling wildly. Max leaned forward and picked up the pup, patting him dry with his shirt. "And now this one's squeaky clean."

The dog crawled over to Liesel, shaking itself once more before propping up its front paws on her belly so it could lick her face. Liesel giggled like a joy-filled child, falling back against the wall until the dog was completely on top of her, painting her face in sticky slobber.

"Yes, he's definitely a keeper!" she agreed.

 **OoOoO**

Rudy stormed into the apartment at 5:40 sharp, and stood dumbfounded when he saw Max banging around in the kitchen, placing a pan on the stove and dropping some wrinkled sliced zucchini into it.

"H- hello, Max," he said uncertainly, peering around for his wife. "Is Liesel quite alright?"

"Just because I'm not making dinner doesn't mean I'm dead, love. Not exactly as mobile as I used to be." Liesel's voice scampered into the room, closely followed by Liesel herself, who stood on her tiptoes to give Rudy a peck on the cheek.

Rudy nodded quickly. "Of course, of course. I was just wondering where you were." His frosty gaze soon returned to Max, however.

Max seemed to feel the chilliness being aimed at him, and he glanced up with a petite grin towards Rudy. "Really, I don't mind making dinner, Rudy. Liesel's been having trouble with her breathing, so she should lay down for a while."

Rudy immediately stiffened, swiveling around so he could face his wife, his knuckles turning white like bone as he gripped the couch. "You haven't been able to breathe?"

Liesel rolled her eyes and fixed a scowl on Max, folding her arms over her round abdomen. "It's no big deal. Honestly, you're acting like I've been having seizures throughout the day." She turned to blink at Rudy soothingly, her coffee-colored eyes gleaming stubbornly. "It's just the baby squishing my lungs a little."

Rudy ran a dirty hand through his platinum hair, exhaling a loud puff of air before shaking his head slowly and heading toward the bedroom. "If it gets worse, _saumensch_ , I'm taking you to the doctor, no buts about it—" He stopped suddenly, standing rigid with a wrinkled nose. "Do you two smell that?"

The tiniest of giggles escaped from Liesel's button nose, and her husband turned to her quizzically. "Should I get him?" she asked Max.

Max nodded, tossing a dash of salt onto the sizzling squash.

Moving as fast as she could, Liesel dashed into the bathroom, her golden waves streaming behind her. Seconds later, she returned with the dog, now cleaner and not quite as itchy as before.

Immediately, almost as if by instinct, Rudy made it over to her in two bounds and snatched the animal out of her hands. "Where— what—" He spun toward Max, holding out the dog accusingly as if it were a dirty pair of pants he left on the floor. "Where did you get this dog?"

Max lowered the heat on the stove and tilted his head nonchalantly at Rudy. "I went to get peanut butter and pickles for Liesel—"

"Long story…" she intercepted with a contrite smile.

"— and I found that little guy by a dumpster next to the grocery, the poor thing. I brought him home and Liesel and I cleaned him up." Right then, Max leaned forward and picked something off of the dog's fur. "Well, we cleaned him for the most part."

Rudy stared incredulously down at the dog as if he didn't quite know what it was. Then he exclaimed, "I'm sorry, but… I would love to have this dog, but you found him out on the street! Just because he's clean doesn't mean there's, I don't know, _rabies_ in his system or something. And I'm not letting Liesel and the baby get exposed to those germs."

"Woah, woah, hold on," Max protested, holding up his hands. "Liesel and I agreed he would be a great addition. For a few hours, he was just laying with Liesel on the bed. Her breathing was stabilized, and— I don't know— it's like he _knew_ how fragile she is! He's perfect for us."

"Hey, I'm not 'fragile' like fine china," Liesel snorted. But she, too, stared hopefully at Rudy. "Come on, love, he won't do any harm, I promise."

Rudy shook his head. "Liesel, can you imagine what could happen if, say, this dog is infected with something and you get bitten? You're not in a position to get deathly sick. I'll take him to the pound, and that's final."

He started toward the door, but Liesel threw herself out in front of him, gasping. "Please! What will it take to get you convinced he's _fine_?"

It took Rudy all he had not to scowl at her; throughout their entire marriage, he had tried desperately not to get annoyed with her enough to actually glare at her seriously. However, now he could feel his eyes just begin to burn when out of nowhere, his mind produced a solution. "Find a veterinarian, and take him there."

Max quickly plated the dinner and then scooted over to the nose-to-nose couple— or, well, as nose-to-nose as they could get, considering Liesel was actually standing on her tip toes with her forehead at Rudy's chin and their gazes locked. "I can take him—"

"At the very least, take Liesel with you," Rudy ordered, putting down the dog and gently touching his wife's shoulders and turning her around to face the other man. As she opened her mouth in protest, Rudy shook his head and added, "You're going out, Liesel. You're only pregnant, it's not like you have a bullet wound in your head." With that, he stormed into their bedroom, though not before snatching up a chunk of squash and angrily popping it into his mouth.

Hotly Liesel called after him, "You think this is fun for me? You think this is painless? You think I don't feel bloated and sick 24 hours a day? You think—" Her rambling speech slowed to a halt as she found she was once again gasping for breath.

Max quickly shoved the dog into her arms and sat her down on the sofa. "Come on, Liesel. Pet him, calm down. Easy now." After a few minutes, he sat down beside her and brought the dog onto his lap so he could set her dinner plate onto hers. "Eat," he muttered, jerking his thumb toward her plate as he scratched the dog's ears with his other hand.

Although her lungs were no longer screaming for air, there was still a great wave of nausea passing through Liesel's system, and like a stubborn child she shook her head, putting her trembling hand over her mouth and staring straight ahead.

Seconds later, her cheeks puffed up slightly, and Max felt her body convulse a little against his arm. In a span of half a minute, the dog jumped down from his lap, he sputtered something along the lines of "Are you going to—", she stood up abruptly, the dinner plate went flying, and she rushed into the bathroom to cough up the pickles and peanut butter.

Max stood stricken, glancing from the shards of broken porcelain and fallen dinner the dog was currently eating to the bathroom, where Liesel's face was hidden by the toilet as she wretched.

Rudy burst out of the bedroom only in his boxers and with tousled hair. His eyes passed over Max and then the next instant he was crouched next to Liesel, his bare legs on the cold tile floor and one sturdy arm slung over her back, her golden waves gathered in his fist.

"It's okay, _saumensch_ , I've got you," he murmured.

It was like Max wasn't even there. He still stood awkwardly in the same spot, switching from watching the couple to staring at his feet.

Slowly, he moved to clean up the broken plate, since the dog had consumed all of Liesel's unwanted supper.

Five minutes later, the plate was cleaned up and Max and the dog were gone from the apartment. Liesel fell back from the toilet, her chocolate eyes glazed and clouded. She groaned, and Rudy reached forward to flush away the remnants of what she'd eaten earlier that day.

Without a word, Rudy gathered her into his arms, and together they sat on the cold tile floor, her hair everywhere and his burly arms holding her in a gentle hug. As Rudy felt her smaller body curl into him, and her stomach press against his, all of his anger seemed to wash away. She cried softly into his chest, and a few more tears than he'd like to admit rolled down his own cheeks as well. Damn it, he loved her, and she sure as hell deserved better. Day after day Rudy wondered why she agreed to marry him, even when he was dirt poor. Why did she agree to move to America with him? Why did she, as a book thief, love him although the most he ever read was the same page in that same book year after year?

He hated when they fought, but at the same time he was vaguely aware how it brought them closer. But no matter how much they embraced and cried together on the bathroom floor that night, Rudy still knew it would be a long time, if ever, until everything was normal.

* * *

 **Fluff.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Max didn't return until late the next morning. He entered the apartment and tossed his key onto the tiny kitchen table, his other hand gripping the shiny new leash he'd purchased for the dog. The wheaten animal also sported a royal purple collar with a single tag dangling from it.

"Hey, Rudy! I took the dog to the veterinarian like you wanted. He was rabies-free, but did have a bit of a flea problem…"

Rudy and Liesel were still on the bathroom floor, him on his back and her nestled into his side. Upon hearing Max's calls, Rudy jerked awake and quickly regained awareness of his whereabouts. Ever so gently, he collected the slumbering book thief into his arms and carried her to their bed, quietly shutting the door. He then proceeded out to the kitchen, where Max was standing bewilderedly with the dog. "Were you two in there all night?" he asked sharply.

"So? What's it to you?" Rudy shot back, leaning back and stretching his arms, wincing as a slight pain slithered up his lower back. "That's what I get for sleeping on that tile floor all night," he mumbled to himself. All the while Max stood and stared.

"Anyway, I was telling you, I took the dog to the vet. He didn't have rabies but he does still have some fleas, so I'm going to go scrub him down some more." He crouched down and picked up the scruffy creature, carrying him into the bathroom and starting the water.

As the sound of the water splashing around hit his ears, Rudy cringed again as a splitting headache pounded against his skull. Rubbing his morning stubble, he sighed and stumbled over to the fridge, thankful it was Sunday. "That damn tile floor," he grunted. As he took a loaf of bread out of the pantry, he glanced at the closed bedroom door, knowing full well that she was worth a headache from that damn tile floor.

 **OoOoO**

Liesel knew she was very lucky to not have had much nausea up until then, but after that first night, the morning sickness was relentless. She often found herself in the bathroom for hours at a time. She would try to be subtle when Max was in the apartment too, but most of the time she couldn't help the noise. It was hellish, and by the end of June as a massive heat wave passed through New York, Liesel sought refuge in the bathroom 24/7, laying down on the cool tile floor until the next time her body sent up bile.

She half-expected Max to walk in with a glass of water insisting her to drink, but he never did. She figured he was occupied with the dog, or perhaps he was too frightened by the possibility of catching her mid-vomit. Nevertheless, it didn't bother her too much, and as the final day of June dawned on her, she crawled into the bathroom after Rudy left for work as usual.

However, unlike the past few weeks, she didn't throw up in the following couple hours. Eventually, she took out her braid and cautiously walked out of the bathroom, glancing back and forth like she was emerging from a bomb shelter.

She found Max scanning the newspaper at the kitchen table, the dog at his feet.

As Liesel took a seat across from him, he looked up and nodded a hello. "Haven't heard anything today. Doing better?" He turned the page of the paper, and Liesel watched the inked page with round, saucer-like eyes.

" _Ja_ ," she rasped, clearing her throat and sighing. She desperately craved water, even just a drop of it, but was worried it wouldn't stay down. In the past weeks since the morning sickness flared up, she had gotten somewhat gaunt, her cheekbones highlighted more than usual on what used to be a warm, rosy face. Rudy constantly expressed his worry for her whenever he was home, but she assured him she was indeed eating. At least, she conceded, sitting around in the bathroom most of the day had made her breathing less of a worry lately.

After a chilly, silent few minutes, she rose from the table and shuffled over to the sink, filling the smallest of their cups with water and shakily raising it to her lips. As the cool liquid splashed down her throat, her entire body relaxed and before long she had gulped down the entire glass. Max watched her from over the top of his paper, only his eyes, crinkled forehead, and shaggy dark hair visible.

Once two more glasses of water were gone, Liesel returned to the table with a few slices of bread and forced herself to eat them, taking each bite delicately.

By the time she finished her third slice of bread, she felt some nausea return to her stomach, so she quit eating and instead stared at the table, her forehead propped up on her palms.

"What's something to get my mind off of… you know…?" she inquired, straining her eyes to see Max's face over the newspaper.

The whole paper moved up then down as he shrugged. "I don't know… eh… what should we name the dog?"

As if it knew they were talking about it, the dog right then raised its head and, looking from Max's legs to Liesel's, chose to move over to rest at her feet, its single tag barely jingling.

"I don't know," Liesel said, grinding her teeth as a wave of discomfort sliced through her lower abdomen. "Damn," she breathed, taking handfuls of hair in her fists.

"Well, that's not much of a name for a dog," Max replied, one corner of his mouth twitching into a half-smirk as he glanced at her calculatingly. "Are you going—"

"Please, I beg you, do not bring that up," she said quickly. "Just… I don't know what to name him! Max Junior? Fluffy? Fido? Sir Barks-a-lot?"

Max sat his chin in his hands and rubbed his thumbs over his slowly-growing, salt-and-peppered beard, thinking.

"Oh! I have it!" Liesel exclaimed suddenly, rocking back and forth in her chair as she still gazed down at the table. "In the book I'm reading right now, it's about Greek mythology— how about Hermes? That's a cute name, isn't it?"

"Why not? You're the creative one, that's a better name than any I could come up with. Though I must say, Sir Barks-a-lot was a bit weak," Max said, amusement lighting up his eyes. He just wished she would look up and see it.

The newly-named Hermes yipped and shifted so that his cold, wet nose was pressed against Liesel's ankle. She grimaced and then laughed, carefully scooting back so he could hop up onto her lap.

"Your nose is like an ice cube, Hermes!" she remarked with a smile, rubbing his back so that the little dog's feathery tail waved erratically. "Hermes. Hermes. Yes, that sounds very good."

And with that, her nausea was gone. Liesel knew it wasn't for good, but right then all that mattered was that moment, petting Hermes at the kitchen table across from Max in the tiny, hot apartment almost in the dead of summer. Speaking of the dead of summer, it was hot. As in, Sahara Desert hot.

It had been a while since New York had seen this kind of heat, the kind that descends like an electric blanket, draped over all of the buildings, trees, and cars. The kind of heat that can be seen in the air, trembling waves that make everything around hazy. The kind of heat where all of the sun seemed to be concentrated onto that tiny, hot apartment where Liesel sat petting Hermes.

All three were sweating like, well, pigs— or rather, two were sweating and one was panting heavily. Beads of sweat formed on Max's forehead, dried, then reformed; his sweaty palms left marks on the table and newspaper. Liesel's dress felt heavy and thick like a quilt over her. The back of her neck was helplessly damp, and for a moment she stopped massaging Hermes to tie her hair into a strange kind of low bun.

It was some kind of literal hell, and finally the heat really got to her, and she stumbled off to throw up one last time.

 **OoOoO**

Rudy arrived home at 5:45, his platinum hair plastered to his forehead. The heat seemed even more sweltering in the apartment, and despite every window being open, there was absolutely no wind that day, and it was _oh_ so bad. Rudy wanted with all his might to rip off his top clothes and walk around in a t-shirt and boxers, but it wasn't just him and Liesel anymore.

He walked in and found Max asleep with his head on the table, and Liesel sprawled on the bathroom floor. Naturally he went to his wife, who was awake and simply staring at the ceiling on her back until Rudy stepped in.

"How are you feeling, love?" he asked, helping her into a sitting position.

"You know, honestly…" Liesel began, inviting him to sit on the cool tile floor beside her, "… this whole sickness thing started way late and lasted for an awful few weeks, but now… I think it's over."

"That's incredible, Liesel!" Rudy replied, eyes shining as he stared at her. All he wanted was to grab her and kiss her like there was no tomorrow, but—

"Oh, come here!" she giggled, and after assuring him she had brushed her teeth, they shared possibly the most beautiful make-out session two people have ever shared on a bathroom floor.

A few minutes later, they were on their sides on the floor, peering zealously into each other's eyes. "I've missed that," she whispered, and he nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't tell you the last time we've gotten to do anything like that," he added.

And then they leaned in and caressed each other again, his lips tracing the soft curve of her neck. As she began to peel off his shirt, he kicked the ajar door closed and started to slide off her dress past her shoulders.

He was halfway done pulling it off when she winced and let out a little cry. He froze, searching her gaze. "What is it? Did I hurt you?"

"No, I just…" She swallowed a groan and pulled away from him. "I'm so uncomfortable— I feel disgusting and… ugh, I'm sorry."

"Well, we are on a bathroom floor," he muttered. "And we're all feeling like little ants getting roasted under a heat lamp in here. Do you want to stop?"

"No, I'm… fine," she asserted, and he continued to help her slip off her clothing the rest of the way while he kicked off the rest of his.

She closed her eyes, straining to lean in further, their mouths colliding inches from the tile. She placed a hand on his robust arm, trying to pull herself closer to him only to hear him go " _oof_."

"Wait, wait, hold on," she hissed, again pulling away and wincing.

"Liesel, let's stop if you're uncomfortable—"

"I want to do this! But I can't get close enough to you, this is in the way," she sighed, glaring at her swollen stomach.

Rudy began to sit up, gathering his clothes and looking at her gently. "Then we'll stop before we get too far. Why do it here in the bathroom anyway, when we have a perfectly decent bed?" He grinned at her, sliding his undergarments and pants back on. "There's always another time, but please, don't work yourself up over this."

Liesel remained lying on the tile, looking defeated and staring up at him with mournful brown eyes.

"Besides, I shouldn't have let myself get carried away…" Rudy whispered, throwing a glance over his shoulder at the door. "He's right out there anyway…"

She exhaled and didn't say a word until right before he slipped out the door. "We named the dog Hermes."

She couldn't see it, but he rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm so great at writing romance. Ugh.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Howdy, enjoy!  
**

* * *

 *** July 1952 ***

Now, I'm far from being an expert in love and birth. My job description isn't just taking the souls of the dead. It's also to tear apart marriages, relationships, the definition of love. It's not what I want to do. To me it's only heartbreak when I take one individual and then, years later, I take the other and find they spent the remainder of their life in mourning.

All because of _me_. Because _I_ was the one who took their loved one away.

I'd prefer not to get started on birth. Birth is so foreign to me, and as the years go by I've seen it less and less. Long ago, I often had to take the souls of mothers who bled out bringing their child into the world, or even the souls of babies who never had the opportunity to experience life; but with the progression of time, conditions improved.

As much as it worried me how events would unfold for Liesel, I still upheld confidence that she wouldn't see me for a long time yet, just as long as she maintained her health…

 **OoOoO**

"Liesel, do you think I should get a job?"

Max's question came as a shock to her, and the book she was reading nearly dropped straight out of her hands. She had to restrain herself from screaming "YES!" Instead, she mumbled, "Um, well, if you really want to, I guess…"

"… because the local paper is looking for a part-time columnist," Max said. He perched his chin in his hands and stared at the tiny fridge quizzically. "Do you think they would take me?"

"Well, it depends on many things," Liesel replied, treading carefully. "I imagine they'd have to interview you, and you'd have to be all professional. Maybe… maybe ask Rudy for advice?"

At that, a faintest of snorts escaped from Max's nose, but she still heard it. She twisted as best as she could, straining to see him from her place on the sofa. "Why the snort?" she demanded. "You're not the pig here, I am," she added, throwing a glance at her large abdomen.

"No, it's just…" Max sighed, apparently already aware he was too far in to turn back. "Please, don't take offense, Liesel, but… Rudy is just working at that textile factory… it's the only job he's ever—"

Her knuckles paled as her grip on her book tightened. "Mind you, we both worked at his dad's shop for most of the years after our houses were bombed. Then we came here and he found a job, he's gotten a few promotions, and I never found anything because… well, I—"

"You what?" Max questioned, turning his chair so he could face her. His eyebrows lifted slightly in shock as her eyes glittered with tears.

"I never felt well," Liesel began shakily, her voice less stable than a cat carrying a small child. "Soon after our marriage…" Her words trailed off into nothing, and a high-pitched sob crawled out of her throat, startling Hermes, who had been sleeping soundly on the floor until then. Liesel sat up and invited the dog to sit on her lap, but Hermes found that he couldn't quite fit. As he looked up at her confusedly, she smiled sadly. "It seems my lap's shrunk, little one." She shifted the dog so that he was next to her thigh instead.

Max didn't really notice this exchange, and stared at her somber face the entire time. "Liesel, what happened soon after your marriage?"

"Max, I- I never told anyone before," Liesel said. She was speaking so softly, Max had to lean closer to hear. "Before this pregnancy, I had some… miscarriages."

The older man stiffened, suddenly wishing he hadn't prodded this deep into her secrets. Unfortunately, he found he couldn't stop prodding. "How… many?"

"Three," she answered, and the tears finally spilled, cascading down her cheeks and leaving unsightly red streaks. Hermes reached up to lick them off, but she gently pushed him down.

Max was legitimately unsure what to do. He pondered whether he should go comfort her, pull her into a hug, _something_ , but the dog seemed to be taking care of that. So instead he mumbled, "I- I'm sorry."

Liesel shrugged, sniffling and gazing down at her feet, only the toes of which she could see now. "I always thought… something must be wrong with me; you know? I dreaded the day Rudy would ask for children. Time and time again, I would realize I was with child, get excited to tell him, but then hesitate, and then _every time_ , a few nights later…" She shook her head vigorously, like she couldn't believe it herself.

"Even Rudy doesn't know this?" Max asked.

Again Liesel shook her head side to side, wiping away a tear. "No," she confirmed. When she set down her hand, Hermes stretched his neck so he could lick it. "Because I know he would get all worried about me, and then he would make me visit the doctor every week." She exhaled unhurriedly, blinking up at the ceiling in an attempt to reabsorb her tears. "It's just… I was so afraid we would be childless our whole lives. Or I was worried he'd leave me if I couldn't bear any children. But n- now, it's all fine."

Max watched as she calmed down and eventually returned to her book. He leaned back and rubbed his eyes, trying to determine how the conversation had gone from him getting a job to her misfortune. He looked directly at the book thief and spoke. "You're so different now."

She looked up from her book, eyes still slightly red. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know… you're just not the same girl I knew in that basement in Germany. And that's obvious enough, but… God, a few years changes everything. When I thought I'd never see you again, I'd always assumed you were going to be a successful writer, publishing book after book to influence thousands of people. And now we're reunited, and it's just you and me, sitting in this small, hot apartment day after day."

Her eyes narrowed and her nose crinkled as she frowned. "Well, I'm sorry to have disappointed you," she responded tartly. "Rudy is the man I love, and we're starting a family together. That's the life I want."

Max opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted him. "How about you do get that job, Max. It's clear you aren't having much of a thrill sticking around here with me. Meanwhile, I don't have much of a _choice_ , do I?"

"Liesel, that's not what I meant—"

"And while we're on the subject, maybe get a damn place of your own! Christ, it's been two months!"

Max, who had risen to his feet, stood stricken and blinked at her dejectedly. " _Nein_ , Liesel. I'm sorry. I've said too much…"

"So have I," she retorted, slowly getting to her feet as well. "Perhaps you need some time _alone_. I'm going out."

She began to march toward the door, while Hermes and Max stared after her helplessly. "Liesel—"

"I don't want to hear it," she said, and the door slammed behind her.

 **OoOoO**

For a few long minutes, Liesel hesitated in the hallway. She hadn't been out of the apartment in ages, and it was admittedly pleasant. It gave her a sense of freedom. She was on her own!

She took her time down the stairwell she hadn't seen in months, savoring it all. When she emerged onto the bustling sidewalk, she let the sun soak into her skin and viewed the passing cars contentedly.

She turned and melted into the crowd, wondering what she could do or where she could go. A gentle breeze lifted her hair, sending the golden curls swirling behind her. She definitely stood out in the crowd enough to draw some gawking stares, but she didn't mind. She settled on visiting Rudy at work, and turned her feet toward the factory on Walnut Strasse.

A few blocks later, she found herself a bit short of breath, and paused to look into a shop window out of the way of the constant stream of businesspeople and tourists. She also produced a bobby pin from her pocket and pinned back a few thick locks of hair.

In the window there were a few mannequins dressed in extravagant clothing; one was in a tuxedo with a bold black bowtie, while the other was in a glittering red dress that perfectly conformed to the mannequin's slim shape. A long necklace, a thin silver chain adorned with gems of all colors, trailed from its neck, and a single diamond ring, shiny and looking freshly cut, was blindingly bright when it caught the sunlight. The tux-clad mannequin appeared to be offering its hand to dance with the dress wearer, and Liesel was entranced by the scene. She eyed her own not-so-slim body that wouldn't fit in that dress in a million years. She tilted her left hand back and forth, staring at the petite, faded diamond on her ring finger. It was the only ring she owned besides her engagement ring, and those gems combined weren't even half the size of the hunk of stone on that mannequin's finger.

As she stood, feeling foolish for being jealous of an inanimate object, she heard a squeal and turned to see a woman with two small children facing her.

"Congratulations," the woman exclaimed, drawing out each syllable. Both of her hands held on to either of her little boys, who squirmed and whined. "Is this your first?"

Liesel nodded mutely, fixating her eyes on the many rings on the stranger's fingers. In her head, Liesel began to count how many— _one, two, three…_

"I remember my first!" the woman said with a wistful smile. _Four, five…_ When she trailed Liesel's gaze, it was clear she assumed she was looking at her children. "I know, right? Just won't sit still! I have another three back home, all boys." _Six, seven!_ She lowered her voice, and awkwardly Liesel locked stares with her. "Pray you have a girl, hun. Years ago I thought just one boy was a lot!" As one of the boys sniffed and began to try to tug his way out of his mother's tight hold, she chastised him and shook her head. "Would you look at me now."

Liesel nodded, wishing the woman would move along already. As she began to think of ways to scare her off, the stranger asked, "When are you due, dear?"

She opened her mouth, thinking back to what she'd been told in March. And she replied, "October tenth."

Right away the woman's face changed when she heard Liesel's accent. It was hard for Liesel to discern it, but the base of her expression was something of disgust. "Where- where are you from?"

"Germany," Liesel answered intrepidly.

"Germany, huh?" The woman took a deep breath and pulled her sons closer to her. "My husband nearly died in that war fighting Hitler. He still isn't the same. He fought to keep Germany from taking over, and still here you are, in our country." She bit her lip and walked away, muttering how it was such a shame.

Liesel was thoroughly hurt. She knew she had no reason to be ashamed of her heritage, and yet this particular experience of discrimination was upsetting. How dare that woman assume all Germans were Nazis who wished to take over everything? Liesel recalled what Rudy's father had warned them before they left, and shuddered. Not all Americans were bad, but unfortunately some were too blind to see the truth.

* * *

 **I'm sorry I suck writing in Death's POV so much! Ugggghhh.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

Soon after, Liesel arrived at Rudy's workplace and stepped up to the front desk.

Sitting behind the desk was a scrap of a man with mousy brown hair that was clearly receding into nothing. Still a bit bothered from the incident by the shop window, Liesel pointedly cleared her throat and said, "Excuse me."

Without looking up from his typing, the man grumbled, "Yes, ma'am?"

"I'm here to see my husband, Rudy Steiner?"

The man finally looked up at her over the upper rim of his spectacles. "Who?"

Liesel sighed impatiently, leaning on the counter as her breath tightened once more. " _Rudolf_ Steiner," she clarified.

"Ah, yes!" The man said, pretending to look through some files for a moment before sitting back and staring at her patronizingly, his beady eyes glowing like a rat's. "He's not here, Mrs. Steiner."

Her eyebrows furrowed. " _Not_ here?"

"That's what I said, ma'am," the man tittered. "Now if you'll excuse me—"

"My, my, is that who I think it is?" A deep, rumbling voice cut into the tiny man's snooty tone, and Liesel turned gratefully to the perpetrator of the unpleasant conversation.

A stout, broad-shouldered man with messy sandy-colored hair and a grease-stained shirt that clung to him for dear life strolled over to Liesel and offered his hand to shake.

Liesel scrutinized him as they shook, trying to place where she had seen him before. Then she blurted out, "Oh! You were at my wedding!"

"That's right," the man laughed, taking his turn to scan her up and down. "I'm Johnny, by the way. Liesel, isn't it? You look quite different since the last time I saw ya."

She chuckled and nodded. "Haha, yeah…"

"You should've seen how that, what do you call it, _saukerl_ Rudy was acting when he came into work that day. He was going around telling every person in the place that he was going to be a father. Excited as hell, he must've told me three times…" Johnny shook his head and smiled at Liesel, showing off his gray teeth. "Anyway, I'm sorry to tell ya, but that little jerk Pinkerton is right, Rud's not here."

Liesel was warmed by Johnny's story, and a rosy blush rushed into her cheeks. But at the same time she was very puzzled. "But— where is he, then?"

"He didn't tell you?" Johnny shrugged, and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Well, it's not my place to tell ya, but he should be back any minute." He invited her to sit down in a chair, and when she did he sat beside her, fumbling to light a cigarette.

As the unpleasant smell of cigarette smoke filled the room, Liesel tried not to wretch or think about the last few sickness-filled weeks of June.

Finally, five minutes later than Johnny had expected, Rudy bustled into the door. His eyes right away landed on his friend and Liesel, and Johnny stood up, jerking his head in her direction. "Your lovely wife came to visit you, _saukerl_ , and ya weren't even here," he admonished him teasingly, slapping Rudy on the back. "It was nice catching up with you, Liesel, but my break's over," he added before returning through the door where he'd come from.

Liesel crossed her arms, doing her best to ignore the disagreeable cigarette aroma as it followed Johnny out of the room. She then shifted to face Rudy, who had taken Johnny's seat beside her. "Well?" she asked. "You're not even working?"

Rudy leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees and rubbing his temples. "I was waiting to tell you, love. It was going to be a surprise…"

"I'm definitely surprised already," Liesel said, a touch of amusement lighting up her gaze. "Come on, you can tell me anything."

As the silence stretched for a minute, she became blatantly aware of the very loud typing coming from Pinkerton's desk.

"Let's go outside," Rudy suggested, and he helped her up and through the doors. They turned a corner onto a quiet side street and he faced her directly, holding her hands in his.

She leaned toward him expectantly, eyebrows raised.

"I- I've been taking some classes," Rudy began gingerly, like he was treading on thin ice. "I'm thinking about getting a degree, a small two-year one, but still something. Then… I could hopefully get a better job, and that would mean a better income." He wavered, searching her face for her reaction.

Her concerned frown split into a wide smile. "That's amazing, _saumensch_!" She leaned in and hugged him as best she could, then reached up to peck him on the cheek. "It means so much that you're doing this…"

"It's for you, for our family," Rudy stated, moving their hands to her belly. "You deserve more, Liesel, and I'm going to get you more. All it takes is some hours off work every day, and I'll get there, I promise. It may not be before the baby's born, but it will happen, I swear."

Her heart was beating wildly, just like the first time she saw him. She pulled him into a more private corner and they kissed, oblivious to anything else but their love.

After a few blissful moments they broke apart, though still held together in a loose embrace. Her hands were clasped behind his back, and his hands were lost in her hair. He cleared his throat, a bit dizzy from her eyes and her nose and her everything, stepped out to the curb, raised an arm and yelled, "Taxi!"

 **OoOoO**

They arrived home give or take ten minutes later, and again Rudy found himself wishing he could carry her in and throw her down on the couch like on their wedding night. But, instead, they were greeted with a very solemn Max sitting on the couch, absently petting Hermes.

When they walked in, Max's head snapped in their direction and he immediately jerked to his feet and rushed over to Liesel.

"Liesel, I am _so_ sorry, you have no idea…" he mumbled, his words all over the place and jumbled. "I really didn't mean what I said… I don't know why I've been acting this way."

Rudy stared in puzzlement between the two. The tension hung thick in the air between his wife and Max, and if looks could kill, Max would be long gone.

"I definitely took offense to what you said, Max," Liesel began, her tone clearly distant and aloof. "But then again, I didn't say the nicest things to you either. I'll accept your apology if you'll accept mine."

Max nodded eagerly, as if her acceptance was vital to living. "Yes, yes, I forgive you. Oh, thank you, Liesel…"

She grinned, raised her hands and entered the bedroom, shaking her head. "And I forgive you. Don't mention it. Really— please, don't mention it again. Goodnight."

She left the door cracked for Rudy, and he hesitated for a moment, gazing at Max with baffled ocean-colored eyes before sighing and following the book thief into their room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

 **Haha yeah.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy! Here's a long one.**

* * *

It was mid-July when Rudy came with a brand new stash of books. Or, really, it was only three books, but to Liesel it was one of the best gifts fathomable.

Max was out walking the dog and Liesel had been at ease lying in bed most of the day, daydreaming and reading some. When Rudy tore through the door with his usual impossible-to-ignore entrance, he glided into the bedroom and set a neat stack of three books on her nightstand. "Sorry they're a bit late," he said, shuffling to their cramped closet to change into a plain shirt and shorts.

"Don't worry about it," Liesel said, picking up the novels and scanning through the titles with wide, excited eyes. "These look wonderful, thank you."

Rudy started to return over to her, but then paused once more, taking in how she looked right then while she cracked open the first book. Her hair, although recently trimmed, was still long and luxurious, puddling on her chest in silky golden pools or hanging loosely past her shoulders. Her gaze was a bold, rich coffee brown, lit up in that one particular way when she looked at books.

He then stared down at his lanky body and brawny arms and wondered how in the hell he was worthy of her. Shaking himself out of his trance, Rudy crawled onto the bed and settled beside her, trying but failing to lock onto the first sentence of the book she held. "So, how was your day, love?"

"It was average," she answered nonchalantly, skimming over one last paragraph before shutting the book and setting it aside. She shifted herself slightly so that she could better face him, and her mischievous grin broke into an ear-to-ear beam. "Although I did notice something amazing."

Rudy chewed on his cheek, meeting her stare evenly and wondering what she could possibly mean. "What did you notice?" he prompted.

She giggled before taking his hand and placing it on her belly.

"What…?" Rudy started, but she shook her head and shushed him.

"Wait for it," she whispered.

He kept his hand frozen on her stomach, her hand on top of his, and then out of nowhere he felt the tiniest of movements graze his palm. In surprise, he withdrew his hand and met her shining gaze, stunned and perplexed all at once. "Was that…?"

Liesel touched her fingertips to where his hand had been, and with her other hand motioned for him to go on. "Keep talking, the baby likes your voice."

"Ay, what am I supposed to say, Liesel?" Rudy asked teasingly, a deep blush scorching his face and a huge smile stretching his cheeks beyond their limit. "Er, hello, little fellow… it's your papa here. I- I can't wait to meet you."

When she moved her hand away, he anxiously replaced his on her stomach, again feeling a miniscule kick. "He's really moving," Rudy breathed, his chest bursting. He almost felt sick with joy.

Liesel crossed her arms, tilting her head at him impishly. "What makes you think it's a boy, _saumensch_?"

Rudy arched his brow, looking just as slyly back at her. "What makes you think it's not?"

She frowned slightly, rubbing her left temple and resting her neck against her pillow. "Well, we won't know until it happens."

As the giddiness faded around them, Rudy removed his hand from her belly and moved so her head was nestled under his arm. "Liesel, I'm just as scared as you are, trust me. But we'll make it work— we've made things work before. I'm just a few dollars away from that crib, and we have plenty of blankets, clothes, and love ready to give."

She grinned sadly up at him, nodding and kissing his neck. "You don't even know the half of my worries, love."

He quit stroking her hair as once again, bewilderment clouded his senses. "What's this?"

"I haven't told you, and I should've a while ago," Liesel began, taking a deep breath and folding her hands under her stomach. "Rudy, t- there's a reason it took two years to get pregnant. Just a few months after we got married, I… I suffered a miscarriage." Rudy opened his mouth, but she shook her head. "Hold on, I'm not finished." She shut her eyes and lifted her head to the ceiling, chewing numbly on her lip. "I had two more last year," she went on. "Until finally, this one worked out. B- but I spent so many days and nights wondering if you would, I don't know, ask about having children. What could I have said then? I didn't know if you would leave me because I couldn't carry a baby for more than a month. It was hell, a- and that's why all those days you'd come home and I'd be in the bathroom for hours or lying in bed… I felt worried sick." She nestled in closer to him, only letting a single tear roll down her cheek. "I felt you deserved an explanation for all of those dark days. But it's also a reason I'm so concerned that something will go wrong with this one, too…"

Needless to say, Rudy was astonished, but he knew he couldn't leave the silence suspended in the air, so he broke it almost right away. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. Liesel, from now on, _please_ , tell me these things right away." He bunched his fingers into claws and raked them through his already tousled platinum hair. "To think of all those nights when you needed support and I simply thought you had a headache or something…" He exhaled softly, and resumed stroking her hair. "Second of all, you must understand that I would never, and _will_ never leave you, Liesel. I would stay with you for eternity even if it meant we had to be childless. All I want is for you to be mine, and I've achieved that. Next all I need is for you to be happy." He reached for one of her hands and held it in his, squeezing it tight. "Everything will be fine. Your doctor checkups here have gone swimmingly, and thank God neither of us smoke— that just seems like a bad idea to begin with. You are one of the bravest people I know, even if you'd rather not show it. And even if something does go wrong, just know I will be there at your side, to hell with anything else. You can take my word for it."

She looked up at him and he looked down at her and suddenly, words were no longer needed for a moment as their lips met. When she pulled away breathless a few minutes later, her face was utterly tear-streaked but her mouth was happy as she murmured, "I love you _so_ much."

"I love _you_ so much," Rudy returned. Just as the sun began to set outside, barely visible over the neighboring buildings, she laughed again. "What is it?" he asked.

Liesel rolled her eyes, and brought his hand back to her stomach. "I told you, he loves your voice."

He felt the kicks and felt his heart swell.

 **OoOoO**

Long after he returned with Hermes, and long after dinner, Max was outside the apartment building, leaning against the weather-lashed brick, a cigarette perched on his lips.

He had never been much of a smoker, although ever since he tried his first smoke at thirteen, he often found himself returning to them eventually.

The city was dark, or as dark as it could be with all of the glowing headlights and lit windows. Max rested his eyes on each yellow square, hesitating for a minute or two before tapping the cigarette against his bent knee. As he watched the ashes fall to the stained sidewalk, he pondered sneaking back into the apartment and smoking in there with the window open.

Despite the thin moon being shrouded by clouds, the night was still sweltering, and the breeze brought along by the storm clouds only made the air muskier. It made Max feel like the air was being compressed from his lungs, and after a minute more thought, he ditched his cigarette and climbed back up to the top floor of the building.

As expected, all was quiet in the household as Max let himself in and clumsily shoved his key back into his pocket. He tiptoed to the bathroom and shut the door, hoping Liesel wouldn't feel sick at all that night.

He effortlessly reached the tiny window near the ceiling and swung it open. The window moaned as it was forced open, for despite the recent heat, it hadn't been cracked in years, as even Rudy had to strain uncomfortably to reach it, let alone Liesel.

Wincing at the grating noise, Max froze for a moment, listening for any movement from the neighboring room. When nothing sounded, he proceeded to light a fresh cigarette and breathe in small puffs, only exhaling out the window. He did this by lifting himself up a little more using the towel rack, and then breathing out into the thick night air.

After a good half hour, Max was satisfied enough to quit. He was admittedly exhausted and, besides, surely any minute someone would need in there. Carefully he shut the window and made sure to return his box of cigarettes and lighter to his pocket. What he didn't remember was hiding the evidence of his last cigarette, instead leaving it right on top of the trash, the remainder of its ashes landing in a delicate pile on the cold tile floor.

 **OoOoO**

At roughly three in the morning, Liesel could feel the mattress sink and then rise as Rudy pulled himself up and out of bed. She figured he was just using the bathroom, and didn't think much of it.

All was silent for a minute or two, when an abrupt cough came from the bathroom. The next minute, Rudy was back in bed, and a strange, unpleasant smell wafted into the room along with him.

 **OoOoO**

Rudy had already left for work the following morning, as had Max for his interview for the part-time columnist job. This left Liesel and Hermes alone, which was glorious in her eyes.

"Alone!" she giggled, hugging the dog close to her as he jumped up on the very top of the sofa. "It's been ages since I was really _alone_. We can do anything we want, Hermes…" She paused, glancing around the small apartment, and then sighed as her smile faltered. "But to be perfectly honest, I think I might just read."

She walked into the bathroom, and then a few minutes later gasped when she saw the top of the trashcan.

 **OoOoO**

She was waiting for her husband in the same place as yesterday when he got home. Faking reading a book, she shut it as he came in, once again changed, and then crawled onto the bed to rest beside her.

"Hello," she said coolly.

He immediately picked up on her tone, and carefully answered back, "Hey… love. How was your day?"

"Eh, average," she said, shutting the book and setting it on her nightstand. She then crossed her arms and tilted her head toward him, staring at him calculatingly. "I did discover something interesting, though."

Rudy would've been unsettled or even scared at this announcement, only he genuinely couldn't think of anything he'd done to make her angry. Knowing he had no choice, he directly met her gaze and asked, "What did you discover?"

"Nothing much," she began slowly. Her voice suddenly took a rollercoaster-like unexpected turn, and she nearly shouted, "… just a cigarette butt and ashes in the bathroom trash!" She leaned over and picked up the cigarette butt in between her thumb and forefinger, and flicked it over at him crossly. "It also smelled like death in there. Christ, Rudy, I thought we'd made it clear that neither of us would smoke as long as we had a child around, or preferably _ever_."

Rudy picked up the cigarette butt, his hand shaking slightly as he glanced it with a wrinkled nose. "When did we say that?" he asked, his bewildered tone easily mistaken for incredulous.

"It was in April," Liesel recalled. "And also _last night_ , you even said that it would be a bad idea to smoke. And here you are, smoking behind my back!" She buried her face in her hands, then slowly dragged them off so her skin stretched slightly. "I'm just so distraught, Rudy. I know it seems like every person smokes these days, but frankly I don't understand. I remember w- when my Papa would smoke his cigars, and I would help him roll them up… they just smelled gross, even looked gross."

"Listen," Rudy said, treading carefully as he set the cigarette butt on his nightstand and twisted back toward her. "I swear on my life, Liesel, that I would never smoke, especially not in the bathroom of our own apartment! Even if I did smoke, I would do it outside, even if a lot of people smoke indoors these days. Do you really think I want that gross smoke and those unsightly stains around our child? _Nein_!"

"Well, then who—"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe another _tenant_ of ours could've possibly left that cigarette in our bathroom?" Rudy demanded. He could feel his face growing hot, and could already feel how red his ears were. Just as long as he didn't glare at her…

Liesel rolled her eyes, slumping a little. "The dog sure as hell didn't do it. You really think Max…?"

Rudy raised his eyebrows and looked firmly at her. "Who else?"

After a few seconds of quiet, she sighed and spread her arms, leaning into his body in a loose embrace. "I'm so sorry, _saumensch_. I hate to use an excuse, but I know I'm not thinking as straight these days…"

He returned her hug, relief making him a bit dizzy. "It's totally fine, don't worry about it. So… would you prefer if I told him or you did?"

They broke apart and Liesel's gaze again shifted to the ceiling, only this time in thought. "I think I can handle it. It's not that big a deal, just as long as he never does it again. I could probably deal with him smoking outside, just as long as—" She stopped when she saw the renewed confusion on his face. "What?"

"Liesel," Rudy said calmly, taking one of her hands in his. "Think for a moment. He smoked, probably deliberately sneaking around, without asking us first— because he knew we'd say no!"

"So…"

"I think he should go," he went on. "I doubt it would make a difference to him, smoking, even if we already had children. He's been staying here for almost three months now, and if he gets this job then all the better."

Liesel's jaw dropped, and she slid her hand out of his grasp. "First of all, he hasn't just been _staying_ with us, he's been _living_ here! I thought by now you also considered him part of the family. If he does get that job, it'll be another source of income—"

"— or he'll only spend the money _he_ earns on _him_ self—"

"— and besides, this is only the first misstep in three months!"

Rudy shook his head. "Well, bringing a flea-ridden dog into our home was also somewhat of a misstep too, in my opinion."

"For your information, Hermes is flea-free now, and he's the best thing that's happened to us!" she retorted.

He could feel the fading heat in his face return in full force, and he clenched handfuls of bedsheets in his fists. Hurt pricked his heart. "That dog is the best thing that's happened to us, Liesel? What about, I don't know, our move _here_? Our _engagement_? Our _marriage_? Our _child_?"

Irritation overtook him, and with heated, jerky movements, he sat up and rose from the bed, pacing back and forth at the foot while Liesel watched him apprehensively. "All of these things that I've worked so hard for, worked so _hard_ to make you happy, and you say the best fucking thing that's happened to us is that damn dog."

Fury boiled over inside of her. "With the way you're acting right now, the dog really is the best thing that's happened around here in months! Frankly, it seems like we haven't done anything _romantic_ , if you know what I mean, since we conceived! And I know you work hard; I wish I could too. You did bring me to America, yes, but I think I also was needed to get engaged, get married, and have a baby. I would go out and work, but right now I'm a bloated pig, and I've felt awful ever since we came to this cursed country!" She wiped the tears streaming down her face. "You do make me happy, Rudy, ever so happy, and although I haven't _worked_ much, I'm still carrying this child for you, so I sure as hell hope you're happy."

Rudy scowled at her. His glare was fierce and piercing, and she shrunk back a little like a turtle retreating into its shell. "Whatever," he grumbled, still marching left to right at the foot of the bed. "You've made it clear this child isn't the best thing happening to you, but guess what, Liesel? It's the best thing happening to me. I can't wait! But sadly, we're not living like a young married couple— _alone_. We're living with this capable grown _man_ in our house, who hasn't made an effort to possibly gain a job until now! So when our child arrives, and the first thing he or she sees when they come home is a bearded thirty-five-year-old man smoking in the bathroom…" Rudy trailed off, his knuckles white as he clenched his fists tighter, his fingernails digging into his palms. "Liesel, we came here for a better life. You agreed wholeheartedly with me on coming here five years ago."

"I did," Liesel admitted. "But I was barely eighteen, and I was just tired of seeing the rubble on Himmel Strasse. I was so homesick at first, and I got over it, but it returned when I realized we were going to be parents. I wondered if our children would ever know the world _we_ knew as kids. It wasn't a great time, but hell, I wish they could just have the opportunity to walk the same streets we walked. Instead they'll grow up in this cramped city, facing discrimination for being the offspring of German immigrants. A- and Rudy—" She bit her lip and shook her head. "Our child won't even _sound_ German! They'll probably have an American accent, unless we dedicate countless time to teaching them our language. You know, when I saw Max again, it was like I'd gone back in time, and he reminds me of home, of my house on Himmel Street with Mama and Papa, and spending so many hours reading and writing in the basement. So don't shame me for just wanting a piece of my old life back."

"I'm not blaming you for anything," Rudy replied. "But if you really sit down and think about why Max came here, you'll realize he came for _you_. You and you alone, Liesel, because he doesn't give a rat's ass about me. I'm sure it could happen any time, but he's going to try something on you Liesel, I know it."

"He would never!"

"He would, because now you're 'old enough.' I bet you he's just counting down the days until he makes a move on you!"

She could hardly believe what she was hearing. "We are just friends, Rudy! You and your paranoia need to leave, because that's not welcome. I've stated my case, and I believe he should stay because he'll be helpful, especially in the future. If you can't understand that now, then go think it over and get back to me when you do."

He stormed out of the room and then out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Liesel grabbed his pillow and cried into it, not caring about the odd sensation of wet cloth rubbing her face. She breathed in his scent, and over time her tears dried up. She knew it would definitely be beneficial for them to stay apart for a while, but God, could they get past this? So many deeply-buried issues were dug up, that she couldn't even see straight anymore, and tears began to blur her vision once again when the front door opened.

"Rudy?" she called, clutching the pillow to her chest and straining to see outside the room.

" _Nein_ , it's Max!" He entered the room, glancing around cautiously before stepping over to the bed. "Guess what, Liesel?"

"What?" she said, trying to push Rudy to the back of her mind.

"I got the job!" Max cried. "The interview went so well, they just told me right away that I outshined all of the other candidates. They said they needed more 'people like me'— I guess it's because I'm an immigrant. But honestly, it's a miracle I got it to begin with, so they can say whatever they please."

Liesel rolled out of the bed, throwing Rudy's pillow to the side and accepting Max's hug. "That's so great to hear, Max. Congratulations!"

And, for the moment, she forgot about Rudy.

* * *

 **Sheesh.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, it's August!**

* * *

 *** August 1952 ***

Suspense and tension are two words I sincerely wish could be excluded from my vocabulary.

Something always happens after these words, and it's not always necessarily good.

There's suspense before the big drop on an amusement park ride, then there's suspense before discovering the fate of a sick family member.

Or there's tension between two young siblings fighting over a piece of candy, and then there's tension like that between Liesel and Rudy.

One might say that their relationship has turned toxic, but I beg to differ. It may not make much sense at the time, but in reality I've always found that arguments make a relationship stronger— that is, unless the reason for the disagreement is strong enough the shatter the fragile glasses of marriage, engagement, or simply dating.

Another thing I have noticed over the years is that humans find it difficult to maintain the cold shoulder over a long period of time, particularly when the two people in question are almost constantly around each other…

 **OoOoO**

As July turned into August, and the dryness of July precipitation-wise turned into what felt like a new whirlwind of torrential rain each week in August, life moved on.

Over time, Rudy and Liesel came to an uneasy conclusion, though it wasn't really a conclusion at all— it was merely an agreement to get along generally by speaking to each other as little as possible.

Whether they were planning to save the actual conclusion of their argument for another day or simply forgetting about the entire thing, Liesel didn't know. She hated that she didn't know, and she hated the idea of bringing a baby into a tension-laced environment.

But she was afraid the only way to make up with Rudy was to let Max go.

 **OoOoO**

Seven months along, Liesel's due date now loomed on the horizon and she found it increasingly difficult just to get up and walk around. Hermes fitting on her lap was out of the question, and she felt more bloated and breathless than ever before.

It was on a Tuesday in the second week of August when it came time for her monthly checkup with the doctor. Ever since May, the doctor had agreed to come to the apartment, and especially now Liesel was ever grateful for this.

Doctor Arguinzoni, shortened to Dr. A, was a portly but chipper older man with wispy white hair that failed to adequately cover his shiny bald head. He had chubby cheeks like a squirrel's, and with his muffled voice, Liesel often wondered if he was actually storing nuts in there. Complete with round, dorky glasses with the thickest lenses she had ever seen in her life, he was quite an interesting-looking old man. But, nevertheless, he got the job done, and usually their appointments were quick and painless.

"Ah, good— what time is it, dear?" he greeted her, bustling through the door with his bag and setting his grizzled gray bowler hat on the table as per usual.

Liesel stood up from the couch, setting her book down on the coffee table and blinking up at the clock. "It's a quarter past two, Doctor."

"Golly! 2:15 already? If only I hadn't misplaced my watch, I would've been on time today. Forgive me, Liesel dear, and good mor— er, excuse me, good afternoon," Dr. A rambled.

She smiled politely. "Don't worry about it, I don't have much else to do around here." She ambled toward the kitchen, glancing back at him questioningly. "Would you like something to drink?" She opened the fridge, sighed, and then set her hand on the sink faucet. "Like, a glass of tap?"

"I'm quite alright, thank you very much," Dr. A declined. "So, shall we get started? I'm afraid I have another patient at three, so we have plenty of time now, but they're still not exactly as lenient as you if I were to be fifteen minutes late."

Liesel grinned stiffly and went into the bedroom, lying flat on top of the sheets.

The doctor went through his usual procedures, and Liesel grudgingly stayed silent during the process. When he dragged out his stethoscope, she bit her tongue as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up, her back straighter than a meter stick.

"Very good, very good, you know the drill," Dr. A praised. "My star patient," he added as he placed the stethoscope on her chest.

She hoped she wasn't blushing too much, for she disliked when he spoke to her as if she were a child— perhaps it was the age difference?

"Breathe in," he commanded. She obeyed. "Breathe out," he ordered. She obliged. This repeated a few more times before he sat back and looked her dead in the eye. "Your breath is somewhat raspy— are you recovering from a summer cold, or allergies?"

Liesel clasped her hands tightly on her lap, and considered her options for a moment. Yes, she was breathing hard, but that was only when she exerted herself too much. Besides, it was only because she thought herself to be an enormous whale that her breathing was laborious. Quietly, she nodded, but then added, "Yes, Doctor. Just some allergies— you know, with this heat and the open windows—"

"Ah, yes, I understand perfectly," Dr. A replied, taking note in a little notepad for a moment. Liesel watched his furiously-scribbling pen warily until he said, "Just one more question, Mrs. Steiner. Let's see… you're at about 28 weeks now, so now's better than ever to ask you: are you thinking about a home birth or hospital birth?"

Liesel tensed right away. How could she know what she wanted? She wasn't giving birth right then. She hadn't even discussed this with Rudy, but it wasn't exactly the best time for them to. She sighed, thought, and then answered, "Well, I honestly would prefer for it to just happen here. One thing I was considering was to possibly have a midwife?"

The round little man chuckled. "You don't have to call it 'it'— just say 'birth,' and don't be afraid to. Mrs. Steiner, you'll be responsible for bringing a new life into this amazing world— or, at least, amazing as long as Stevenson doesn't win the primary… _but_ in any case, no pressure! And of course, you can have a midwife come here. I can try to find a less expensive one for you from my office, but it still won't be dirt cheap." Abruptly he stood up and shook her hand. "Well, it's time for me to take my leave, but I hope you have a pleasant rest of the week, Mrs. Steiner. Goodbye!"

He breezed out the door, grabbing his scrubby old hat on the way, before Liesel's own farewell could leave her lips. The strange little man was gone.

 **OoOoO**

As far as Liesel could tell, Max enjoyed his job. He came home around 6:00 each night, usually soon before or long after Rudy. On the nights when he was later than Rudy, Liesel often anticipated his arrival home, for the silent iciness in the apartment alone with Rudy was too much to bear sometimes.

On one particular rainy night in later August, Max stormed in at 5:00, his eyes rubbed sore so that they were red and puffy. Heaving a loud sigh, he slammed the door, tossed his key onto the table, and laid down his five-dollar briefcase, giving it one angry kick for good measure before slumping on the sofa.

Liesel leaned out of the bedroom to see who was home. When her gaze snagged sight of Max's ruffled dark hair, her tensed muscles relaxed and she walked out to him. "What's the matter?"

Max shook his head vehemently, like a child about to throw a tantrum. "It's… this coworker of mine. He found out I was Jewish a few days ago, and now I'll never hear the end of his Jew jokes." He loosened his tie, slid it around his neck, and flung it at the floor, then undid the top two buttons of his shirt. "It's just too soon, you know?" He made a low noise in his throat, similar to that of one of Hermes' growls when the postman came by. "I'm just irritated."

She walked around the couch and caught sight of his disgruntled face and rubbed raw eyes. "I think the most irritated thing here are your eyes," Liesel said softly, going to wet a washcloth and then returning to him, sitting down and pressing the warm rag over his eyes. "Forget about your coworker, he's an _arschloch_ ," she urged.

To him the washcloth's warmth was very soothing, and immediately he sank into the couch somewhat. He could feel the light press of her fingers through the cloth, and his own fingers twitched. "God, I need a cigarette," he muttered, reaching into his pocket for his pack.

"No," Liesel argued. "Will that really make you feel any better?"

"Actually, yes, it will," Max replied tartly, pulling his lighter out of his other pocket.

"Please!" she begged. "Just… oh, what's something to get your mind off of smoking?"

He shrugged, sliding the things casually back into his pocket. "Beats me."

All of a sudden, the washcloth fell from his face onto his lap, and he winced as the wetness soaked into his pants, and lukewarm water droplets trailed down his cheeks. "Wha…?"

"I know just the thing to cheer you up!" Liesel chirped, standing up with more pep than usual and disappearing into the bedroom for a moment.

Before Max could turn to see where she went, she had come back to his side, holding a scrap paper and nub of a pencil. "You might find it boring, but it's something I've been thinking about for a while now," she said. She set the paper on his lap, and he could feel her gaze hot on his face, like the sun was beating down on him. "What do you think?"

On the torn paper, a short list of names was carefully written:

Boy | Girl

Rudolf Hans | Roseanne Barbara

Hans Rudolf? | Susan Rose

Alexander David | Catherine Rose

As Max scanned the names, his eyes watered a little. He wasn't quite sure whether it was from emotion or—

Liesel snorted. "Are you crying?"

"No, no, just allergies, I'm afraid," Max retorted. "A- a list of names isn't going to make me sob like a, well, baby."

"Right," she said.

" _Anyway_ ," Max said sharply, "One thing I definitely notice is that your handwriting has much improved since the cellar wall."

She shoved him, and his arm tingled. "Shut _up_! Really, do you like them? I definitely like the sound of Rose— after Rosa, of course, but— oh, I just have no idea anymore! I'm not sure if Rudy wants a son to be named after him, or his parents, or mine— oh Jesus, then there's his late siblings and my brother… or should we do an original name…?"

"Why don't you ask him what he wants then?" Max asked gently, slicking back his shaggy hair with the washcloth.

"This was my private list until now," she told him, taking it back and staring at it. "Besides, he won't take me seriously. He'll say to name it Jesse Owen Steiner, even if it's a girl." She sighed and shook her head, brushing some stray golden strands behind her ear. When her eyes flicked back toward him, he was sticking out his tongue at her, the washcloth draped over his eyes. "Stop!" she giggled, swatting the washcloth off of his damp hair so that it landed behind the sofa with a _splat_.

"You know, honestly, if I ever had a boy I would name him John," Max stated seriously.

She chewed on her lip, aiming the pencil inquisitively over the paper. "John isn't bad. It's a common name, but I like plain and simple. Besides, how many other John _Steiners_ would there be in an American school? That would be some distinction…" she trailed off, mumbling to herself as she scribbled down _John_ on the boys' side. Her chocolate eyes landed back on Max's water-streaked, stubble-sprinkled face. "What middle name do you think?"

Max rubbed his thin beard. "Hmm. The first thing that strikes your mind?"

"Roast beef!" Liesel burst out. She immediately slapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes sliding toward him sheepishly. "I must be hungrier than I thought."

"Write it down!" Max encouraged, tapping the eraser of the pencil as his pine-green gaze gleamed in amusement. "John Roast Beef! He's a famous author waiting to happen: J. R. B. Steiner."

Smiling widely, she wrote down _Roast Beef_ after _John_ and then shifted her hand over to the girls' side. "God knows. Mary? Linda?"

"Rosa Rose Steiner," Max said.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay, okay. Rose _Rosa_ Steiner," he gave in.

"I don't like Rose _that_ much," Liesel objected, hiding a grin behind her folded fingers as she sat in thought.

"I'm sorry if this is a touchy subject," Max began slowly, his innocent sneer falling into a slight frown. "But what was your mother's name?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, and she tilted her head at him for a moment like a confused dog. "Rosa, of cour— oh…"

"Biological mother," Max clarified.

Liesel tapped the grizzled pencil on her chin. "I just always called her Mother." She shrugged helplessly. "I left her when I was, what, nine or ten? I was too young to think of asking her what her first name was… and I've always regretted that."

"Oh, Liesel," Max murmured, patting her back gently. "I'm sorry to have brought it up— I'd thought it would be a good idea to—"

"Trust me," she sighed, combing her fingers through her hair. "That was one of the first ideas to cross my mind. But both sets of my parents are gone, so the least I could do is honor the names of the ones I know." She glanced over at him forlornly. "You know what I mean?"

Max nodded vigorously, eyes brimming with emotion. "Yes. I… I never knew my father, and my mother survived to see the end of the war but then passed away in '46. I was beside myself."

Liesel nodded with a mumbled "I'm sorry."

"I wish I'd tried finding you at that point," Max went on. "I needed a friend." His elbow brushed her thigh as he leaned forward and took the name list, then the pencil from her hand.

He poised his pencil under _Catherine Rose_ , hesitated, and then wrote

Anna Rose

She blinked in mild surprise. "Anna! Why didn't I think of that? It's such a pretty name."

Max hung his head, not meeting her eyes. "You… can call her Annie."

Ardently, Liesel snatched back the paper and pencil and in tiny bullets under _Anna_ , she added _Annette_ and _Annie_. She then beamed warmly at him, although he still stared at the faded wood planks on the floor. "Thank you, Max! This one actually has a really nice ring to it." She hugged her stomach thoughtfully. "Oh, I hope it's a girl." She sneaked a glance back over at Max, but his head still hung between his knees. "Can you think of any other? You're on a roll— John Roast Beef, Anna Rose…" She giggled, balancing the pencil on his head.

He shot back up, and the pencil went soaring. He sighed and stared at her with mock annoyance. Once he returned with it, he rolled his eyes and took the paper. "By the way, John Roast Beef was all you. Or, at least, the Roast Beef part." Sneering innocently, he was just about to scribble down another name when the front door opened and, unlike his usual self, Rudy came in cautiously, as if he was entering a lion enclosure at a zoo.

He started toward the bedroom, his bare arms slicked with sweat and rain that gleamed in the lamp's light. However, before he got there he halted and turned to face Liesel and Max.

Liesel felt a little delirious as her eyes traced his brawny, sweat-shined arms and his stormy gaze. His hair was particularly lemony right then. But then he spoke. "What… what are you two doing there?"

There it was— the aloofness. And she was turned off immediately. Swallowing a sigh, she took the list from Max and waved it limply at her husband. "Thinking of names," she replied just as coolly.

"Names?" Rudy said, disappearing into their room for a moment and appearing seconds later in a slightly cleaner shirt. The stubble on his face, though blond, was still prominent as he tilted his head at them with narrowed eyes. "T- thinking of names, are you?"

"Yes," she responded, squinting her eyes right back at him. "In case you'd forgotten, we have to name a child in a couple months."

"Believe it or not," Rudy grumbled, burying his hands in his pockets and heading over to the pantry, "I haven't forgotten a damn thing, Liesel."

After grabbing his snack of choice, he disappeared into the bedroom, shutting the door loudly behind him.

She felt tears press against her eyes, and she closed them in a vain attempt to stop them from shedding. "Damn it," she whispered.

"What was that about?" Max inquired, arching a brow.

"Don't worry about it," she muttered, shaking her head and slowly rising to her feet. "I just hope it ends soon."

It wasn't like she enjoyed being on icy terms with Rudy; it was the very last thing she wanted. But yet, it was clear who was treating her nicer right then, and it would take him leaving to make her husband happy. Liesel just couldn't help but wonder if she was making the correct choice.

* * *

 **Shit's going down.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"And so the legend goes… the yeti still lives on Mount Everest, feasting on the dead and forever trapping daring climbers in his ice chamber. The yeti's existence has never been truly proven, but the stories live on, and continue to be shared…" Liesel shut the book with a shudder and arched her brow at Hermes, who was beside her on the sofa. "Well, that's the last book, Herm! That one was definitely a page turner, but at the same time unsettling…"

She sighed, staring up at the ceiling, then glancing over at the clock— 5:30. "I wonder who will be home first?" she muttered aloud. Hermes crawled on top of her and began to slather her face in licks. She giggled and pushed him off. He landed on the floor on all fours and padded over to his water dish. "Ugh, I wish I could work, Herm," she called over to the dog as he slurped up sloppy mouthfuls of water. "If I could just get a job now, I'd be out of this apartment so fast…"

Hermes returned over to her, hopping back up on the couch and nudging her arm, droplets falling everywhere. "Maybe one day, huh?" she said, taking one of his paws in hers and rubbing it with her thumb.

"Talking to dogs, are you?"

"Wha—" She twisted, glancing up with round chocolate eyes, and found her husband standing there, with at least ten books stacked haphazardly in his arms. For a moment she forgot their argument and smiled at him. "How the hell did you sneak in here without me hearing you? The dog didn't even bark."

"You kidding? He only barks at the postman," Rudy shot back, leaning down and letting the books avalanche onto the coffee table before stretching and patting Hermes's head. "Don't you, boy?"

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" Liesel breathed, clawing through the books almost rabidly. "There's so many good titles in here! How did you—" Her words froze as she began looking closer at the titles, her brow furrowing. "'Baby's Breath'? 'The Crib'?" She waved the latter at him as if it were a much more offending object. "I sense a theme here."

He dropped down onto the couch next to her, Hermes climbing into his lap. "It's a hint, sweetheart. The crib should be delivered any day now." His hair looked especially lemony, like it always did when he was happy. The blue storm in his eyes cleared, and a rosy blush colored in his cheeks.

She beamed, and nestled into him while Hermes stared up at the couple curiously. "The one we picked out in April?" she whispered into his shoulder.

"Yes," he confirmed, his fingers stroking over her golden waves, which were somewhat tamed by a small clip holding back two braided bunches of hair. The rest of her locks hung free well past her shoulders, and he planted a kiss on the top of her head, his other hand scratching Hermes's ears. Rudy moved so his chin was resting on her head, and added, "It will fit perfectly at the end of our bed, with plenty of room to spare."

"Wonderful," she remarked.

"And Johnny's offer for the hand-me-down clothes still stands," he went on. "Should I say—"

"Yes," she interjected. "Say yes. Definitely." She leaned back, staring up at him while he stared down at her.

And then their mouths crashed into each other, tongues sliding over teeth while a disgruntled Hermes vacated the area.

He loved how her tongue tasted. Sweet and pleasant, he felt like honey was being poured into his mouth. From him she detected a kind of saltiness, probably left over from whatever he'd had for lunch; she craved the taste and found her hands holding the rough sides of his face as the kiss deepened.

When her fingers grazed his cheeks, he fell back and she fell on top of him like a paperweight. Neither seemed to notice nor care about the distance her stomach put between them this time, and their lips stayed together for several minutes more until she finally had to pull away, needing to gather her thoughts as well as her breath.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, awkwardly wriggling until she was upright once more.

"Sorry for what?" he said with well-faked confusion.

She caught on, and smirked. "What were we fighting about again? No—"

Just then, the front door opened and it was like someone had thrown a switch. Rudy flew upward so that he was also in a sitting position on the couch. He smoothed his tousled hair and re-buttoned his shirt, while Liesel adjusted her hair clip, which had fallen out. She had a book open and he had dragged Hermes back onto his lap by the time Max had finally heaved a large box into the apartment, his back to them.

Rudy opened his mouth, scowling out of bewilderment, while Liesel covered her amused grin with her hand.

"Would you look at what I've got, Liesel!" Max announced proudly, still trying to haul the box further in while he shut the door with a clumsily-aimed kick.

"Oh, that- that's a very nice box, Max," Liesel replied, still trying to swallow a laugh as she exchanged a glance with Rudy.

"It's not just any old _box_! Now would you give me a hand, Liesel? I'm not the man I used to be, I'm afraid."

Rudy got up and walked around the couch, effortlessly lugging the box over to himself and lifting it up. "I'm afraid Liesel can't help you, because she can't lift heavy weights in her condition, _saukerl_. But I'll help you with this semi-heavy box. Where would you like it in my apartment?"

His tone seemed more playful than venomous, and Liesel was delighted. Perhaps he'd learned to get along with Max?

"Oh, well, thank you, Rudy. Umm, maybe just set it on the table over here," Max muttered, leading the lemon-haired man over to the kitchen table.

Rudy dropped it down without a sound or a single bead of sweat on his forehead. Eagerly Max rushed forward and began to pry it open, cutting through the tape with a butter knife.

By then Liesel had gotten up and made her way over to stand, puzzled, next to her husband. "What is it?" she questioned.

"It's…" Max began, pausing for effect as he reached into the box, and pulled out… "A record player!"

Rudy and Liesel stared at it, their jaws on the floor. "We don't have a single record to play!" Rudy objected.

"That's where you're wrong," Max said, pulling a gently used record out of his briefcase and swiftly putting it onto the player. In seconds, it was spinning and lively, energetic music sprung into the air.

"Eh, it's some silly line dance song, but it's something!" Max said, grinning from the player to the couple. "What do you think?"

"How much was that thing?" Rudy demanded while at the same time Liesel exclaimed, "I've never seen one this up close!" She leaned in close to it, enthralled.

Rudy rolled his eyes at his wife good-naturedly, but his now-stormy gaze quickly returned to Max.

"It was a few paychecks, but I'll only be penniless for a couple weeks until I get the next paycheck!" Max answered cheerfully.

When Liesel heard this, she bit her lip and was able to look at Rudy for a moment before he dragged her into their room.

Before he could speak, Liesel raised her hands in surrender and said, "You were right. He's spending his money on himself. And now your paychecks are only going to go toward food, I suppose, since we have no extra wiggle room."

"That's where you're wrong," Rudy replied, mocking Max's ridiculous smile. "I've saved up some. Even with that expensive crib, there's still plenty of leftover money. Because I have been thinking—"

The door cracked open and Max's head appeared. He was still grinning wildly, and chirped, "I'm going to go walk Hermes! Don't miss me too long!" After casting one last glance at the record player, where the song was starting over, he grabbed the leashed dog and floated out of the apartment.

Liesel was laughing hysterically. "He's so weird!"

"He should marry that thing," Rudy snorted, shaking his head.

"Yes! Then maybe he would move out!" she agreed, and the two shared another bout of laughter. They could only recover when Rudy cleared his throat.

Her giggles rolled to a halt and she glanced at him, her brown eyes gleaming with joyful tears. "Yes?"

"Liesel," Rudy said, and he took her hands in his again, him sitting on the end of the bed and her standing, quivering in anticipation. "I have a hefty amount of money saved up, and I was going to surprise you but I've decided that there are actually two different things I could do with this money, and I want you to help me decide."

"Okay," she said slowly.

"Either we use this money and I give you the honeymoon you've always deserved, or… I could find us a beautiful house, maybe in Brooklyn, that would be all ours, and we could raise our family properly there."

"Oh my God! Rudy!" she squealed, and fell onto the bed beside him, squeezing his hand. "I- oh, I have no idea! I mean, as much as I would love to go somewhere… we have to think practically. H- how about we put the money toward a house?"

"That's a perfect choice, _saumensch_ ," Rudy concurred, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered. "You continue to surprise me every day, even after two years of marriage. I have no idea how you do it."

He undid the top button of his shirt again, and his teeth flashed as he smiled. "It's only because you inspire me every day, my dear."

The music continued to leak in from the crack in the door, which Max had left open. Their eyes met again and Rudy took her hand, planting a dainty kiss on it before leading her out to the main room.

Liesel stood there, giggling anxiously, while he began to push the couch and coffee table out of the way. " _Saumensch_ , what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Give me a moment," Rudy implored her, and sure enough a few heartbeats later, the sofa and coffee table, both strewn with books, were pushed aside, leaving a wide open space. Rudy was right in the middle, holding out his hand.

Liesel hesitated. God, he wanted her to dance? Surely she couldn't glide over the floor like she used to be able to; she was no longer a graceful doe but rather a bloated goose. Nevertheless, the music played on, and it was calling her name. She slid across the scratched wooden floor and into his arms.

Her arms stretched up to wrap around his shoulders, her hands meeting behind his neck. His arms, now exposed with the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up messily, were at her waist. Chocolate eyes met stormy blue.

"God, you're beautiful," Rudy murmured, eyeing her up and down lovingly. "I've got to say that this is your sexiest moment."

"Really? Not even when I was thin?" Liesel said softly, her voice nearly melting into the music as they swayed back and forth. "Not even when I didn't waddle?"

He shook his head. "No, Liesel. There's something beautifully, incredibly different about you when you're like this. It's… it's like you're _glowing_. Your skin is radiant; your hair is shiny… it's like you're my star. And you're so damn _beautiful_ I cannot stand it. How was I so lucky as for you to choose me?"

They spun around, going a little faster, and her breath caught in her throat for a second before she spoke. "I chose you because look at you! You have hair like lemons, and it always lights up the room. Your eyes are like the ocean." She leaned into him, breathing him in. "And you always smell good. It's _you_. It's your scent."

They stayed intertwined for a long time. They didn't even need a ceremony should they ever want to renew their wedding vows; they could just do it on a daily basis.

"I love you," she uttered into his warm chest.

"I love you too," he replied. " _So_ much."

* * *

 **So friggin' cute. And so much friggin' fluff.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wake me up when September ends...**

* * *

 *** September 1952 ***

It soon became clear that summer was over in Manhattan. The breezes that whispered between buildings became just a little bit colder. The bold green leaves on the few trees throughout the streets began to rust, red or orange creeping in from the edges.

Max returned from work one night with a thick stack of records in hand. He claimed that he purchased them for dirt cheap, and Liesel went along with it, eagerly sorting through them and sampling bits and pieces of a wide variety of music.

One chilly Sunday afternoon— cold enough for it to seep through the walls and require a blanket for Liesel— Max was humming along with one of his new favorite tunes while sketching on some scrap paper. Rudy was scanning lazily through the newspaper, but even the carefree Max noticed Rudy's eyes repeatedly slipping away from the inked words to stare dreamily at Liesel. She was curled up on the couch, her head barely peeking out from under a large blanket as she devoured a dog-eared old paperback. Hermes was at her side, ears pricked as he stared intently at the front door for no apparent reason. All was silent; sketching, staring, reading… and then there was a shattering knock on the door.

Quite obviously, Hermes was excited that his staring at the door that whole time paid off and gave him some excitement! He leaped off the couch, narrowly missing Liesel's book as he released a shrill volley of barks.

Rudy winced and stumbled over to the door, scooping the little yellow dog up in his arms while Max stopped the music reluctantly.

Rudy pulled open the door, Hermes wriggling erratically in his other arm.

Liesel leaned back to see a gruff-looking deliveryman with a bushy black mustache that failed to hide the smoldering cigarette dangling off his lip.

"Delivery for Rudy Steiner," the man grumbled, thrusting a clipboard at Rudy while Hermes continued to snarl.

"Ay, it's about time!" Rudy remarked, and turned to Max. "Please, take the dog before he yanks my arm out of its socket."

"Um, yeah, I'll take him," said Max, and he did so before backing over to stand somewhat protectively in front of the record player.

Rudy signed the paper and then blinked expectantly at Bushy Mustache. "So… where is it?"

The man laughed, tapping his cigarette against the clipboard. "Are you serious, _sir_? Did you really think I could carry that thing up here by myself? I ain't no Hercules."

"He ain't no Hermes either," Max whispered in a baby voice to the dog, who was only a little more relaxed in his arms. Liesel rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Rudy dejectedly watched the cigarette ashes fall to the ground. "Does that mean…?"

"Yes sir, you and me and twelve flights! Let's get started now if we want to be done by suppertime. C'mon, it's waiting on the first floor."

Liesel grinned sheepishly at her husband, while Max chewed on his cheek, clicking his tongue at the hilarity of the situation.

"No, hold on, not just you and me," Rudy argued. He turned back to Max. "Max, please. We need your help."

Immediately Max stiffened, nearly losing his hold on Hermes. "Woah, woah, hold on! You saw how I could barely drag in this record player. What use would I be carrying up a crib?"

Bushy Mustache snorted from where he was still standing in the doorway. "Really, man? Ya couldn't even pick up a record player?" he muttered.

Max scowled at his feet for a moment, but then gave in. He handed over the dog to Liesel and then stood next to Rudy with his arms crossed and chest puffed out. Despite him being significantly taller than both Rudy and Mustache, he still retained the appearance of being _smaller_ than Rudy. His arms were skinny and his abdomen was lanky, almost ironed flat.

In contrast, Rudy, though he was a runner, had built up quite the muscles in his arms, a development Liesel didn't mind one bit.

"Alright, then, the three of us," Mustache grunted, and with one last forlorn wave to Liesel, Rudy and Max followed him out.

 **OoOoO**

An hour later, they were still out and Liesel's curiosity had built up to the point of caving. After ten more blissful minutes sheltered under her toasty blanket, she finished a chapter and then got up and slipped outside into the infamously chilly hallway, wrapping her cream-colored cardigan closer around herself.

They were the last apartment before the stairwell, so in a few steps Liesel had opened the door to it and was standing on the very top landing, leaning over the railing and searching for three disgruntled men.

She was finally able to pinpoint them when a woman came clambering up the stairs looking like she'd been put through the ringer. "My God! Hon, if you're planning to go downstairs, watch out! There are these two German men— they're arguing with a— I think a deliveryman? On level six, they have a huge box with them…"

She trailed off when she saw Liesel's smirk.

"Well! I pray for whoever's married to that blond man! He keeps screaming at the other fellow to just 'do it for his wife!'"

Grinning cheerfully, Liesel showed her wedding ring to the woman and then pointed to her stomach. "It's a crib they're carrying up, and I live with both men," she informed her, barely able to conceal a chuckle.

The woman gasped, and shook her head as she exited into the hallway. "May the Lord bless your soul, dear! I don't know how you do it!"

Shuffling over to the top step, Liesel heaved a sigh and began to descend. "I don't know how I do it, either," she muttered to herself.

 **OoOoO**

By the time Liesel made it to the sixth floor landing, she was breathing fairly hard and had to lean against the wall.

The yells she had been hearing since floor nine ceased, and Rudy rushed to her side. "Liesel! Why are you down here!"

"You've been… gone… an hour," she panted. "I had to… see what was… the matter."

Bushy Mustache's eyes bugged out of his head. "Man, she's about to pop! We might want to get this crib up there before your kid comes."

Rudy whipped around and glared at him. "You've said enough, _sir_. If it weren't for your constant hounding, we would be up there already!"

"Hey, don't blame this on me, man!" Mustache growled, snatching his cigarette out of his mouth and jabbing a grimy thumb in Max's direction. "I can't help that he's _no_ help."

Max gritted his teeth and wiped sweat off his brow. "Shut up, _arschloch_ ," he warned.

"What did you call me, you dirty Ger—"

"Stop! All of you, stop!" Liesel cried, sliding away from Rudy to stand in the middle of them. "Can't we all just get along? You managed to do it for the first six floors. You're halfway there. Just keep going, and then you'll never have to talk to this man again!"

Mustache crossed his hairy arms for a moment, and then gave a signature grunt and put his hands back on the box.

"Fine," Max sighed, joining him.

Rudy nodded, muttering something about Americans before lifting the box with the others and starting up the next flight.

"Thank you!" Liesel called after them, hesitating on the bottom step until they'd moved on to the next set. "God knows how I'm going to get back up there," she added to herself, beginning to follow them up.

 **OoOoO**

Six floors later, the crib was successfully in the apartment, and Bushy Mustache man left after one last scowl at Max and Rudy.

" _Jesus_ , Mary, and Joseph!" Rudy exploded the second the door was closed. "He was relentless! Wouldn't stop harping on Max…"

Liesel nodded solemnly, but on the inside her heart was bursting, not just from overexerting herself. He really seemed to care about Max, enough to get worked up over that stupid deliveryman picking on him!

"Well, I—" Liesel began, but right then she felt her body begin to sway to the side as her legs turned to jelly.

Rudy caught her just in time, and gathered her up in his arms, carrying her into their room and setting her down on the bed. " _You_ , my love, are laying down while Max and I figure out how the hell to set this crib up."

"But I'm fine," Liesel protested, trying to get up again.

"You nearly collapsed just now!" Rudy exclaimed, gently pushing her down again before planting a kiss on her parted lips and then her stomach. "You don't want to have this baby a month early, do you?"

She shook her head numbly, and leaned against her pillow reluctantly.

"Then rest. Please. You'll thank me later," Rudy insisted. He and Max proceeded to carry the box into the room and drop it at the foot of the bed while Liesel watched them anxiously, her golden waves spread over her pillow.

With a knife Rudy carefully slit open the tape, and the box fell open. Pieces went everywhere, and simultaneously the two men groaned.

"Really, I can help—" Liesel insisted, but Rudy held up his palm and shook his head.

"No. Must I handcuff you to that bed?"

Max snorted in laughter, and Rudy scowled while Liesel sunk back into her pillow, a small smirk fighting to be seen on her lips.

Rudy and Max set to work, reading the assembly instructions until their eyes nearly bled. Two and a half hours later, the crib was completely set up and it was pitch black outside. Rudy's stomach rumbled, and he glanced up from where he'd proudly been surveying his work.

Liesel had drifted off to sleep, her head slumped to the side and one hand resting delicately on her belly. Rudy's heart nearly melted at the sight, but then he also noticed Max looking as well.

Irritation pricked in Rudy's fingertips, almost like instinct was telling him to slap that longing look off his face. But at the same time, Rudy knew he couldn't do that; he had finally come to accept Max as part of their little family, and there was no way he was backtracking now. Liesel _was_ breathtaking, no one knew that better than him; and Max meant no harm. Rudy surely could understand that now.

But that didn't mean Max's ogling didn't bother him. "Alright," Rudy said, straightening and clearing his throat. "It looks great. Thanks for the help, Max."

Max's head immediately jerked toward Rudy's direction, and he nodded with a small grin. Another stomach grumble could be heard, and Rudy wasn't quite sure from who it was from. "What about dinner?" Max whispered.

"We have a pantry," Rudy grunted, walking over to the side of the bed. "Go scavenge through it, see what you find."

Max nodded again and slipped out of the room.

Rudy gently moved Liesel's other hand closer to him and held it, feeling her soft pulse. However, it was only when he leaned down and kissed her forehead that she roused, and blinked up at him tiredly.

"The _saumensch_ is awake," Rudy murmured, smiling.

"Ay! What time is it?" Liesel asked, struggling to sit up.

"It's almost nine," he answered. "But look, we've finished—"

She gasped, and beamed ear-to-ear. "The crib! It looks fantastic, just as good as in the store." She fell into him in a weak embrace. "Thank you, thank you."

Rudy rolled his eyes. "Well, it was quite the adventure getting this thing up here, wasn't it?"

Liesel giggled. "It was indeed."

* * *

 **Yup**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyyyyy more romance**

* * *

One afternoon, Rudy breezed in after work while Max was walking the dog. He jogged by the kitchen table and dropped a folded paper on it before stopping by the couch, where Liesel was reading.

"Hel—" she began, but was cut off when he leaned over her, planting an upside-down kiss on her lips.

"Hey there, _saumensch_. I'm all sweaty, so I'm going to take a quick shower. Be out in a jiff."

And with that, he had disappeared into the bathroom, and Liesel could hear him humming loudly from behind the closed door.

Amusement twinkled in her gaze, and she giggled as she slid out from under her blanket and walked over to the table.

"Curiosity killed the cat," she warned herself, but still she found herself picking up the paper. With one last careful glance at the bathroom door, she unfolded the letter and Rudy's humming faded into the background as she began to read.

 _Rudy—_

 _I am so proud of you, son. I still find it difficult to believe that I will soon be a grandfather. I wonder if your child will call me Grandpa or Pop-pop?_

 _I am also delighted that you have graduated from your first university class! I know that your job has been treating you well, but there are still always more opportunities waiting for you on the horizon._

 _I hope New York has been treating you all well. Tell Liesel and Max I said hello!_

 _—Your father, Alex_

Shock and delight hit Liesel at once, and she was so stunned that she didn't notice Rudy come up behind her.

"We'll have to start calling you the letter thief as well," he remarked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

At his touch, she crumbled, spinning around and blinking up at him with wide chocolate eyes. "I- I'm sorry, I—"

He laughed. "I'm teasing you, love. Of course I wanted you to find the letter and read it— why else would I have just left it out on the table?"

Her apologetic frown broke into a wide smile, and she pulled him in close to her. "You graduated!" she whispered.

"It's just one class," he admitted. "But it's a start."

Joyful giggles tumbled out of her as he spun her around, and finally their lips met. As she advanced, he moved backwards until he was leaning against the couch, his fingers running through her golden hair while her hands found his brawny arms.

Pleasantly faster than she expected, Liesel's nimble fingers traveled up to his shirt collar, and began to undo the top few buttons. At this, he stopped for a moment, breathing loudly with their foreheads pressed together. "Do you want to…?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes," she breathed, her tongue pulling him back in for more as they continued on passionately, his shirt almost off and him breathing in her sweet scent.

And then the front door opened and Max came in, Hermes's leash in hand.

"For God's sake!" Max exploded, and in surprise, Liesel released her hold on Rudy, who did a backflip on the couch, the lean muscles under his shirt exposed for all to see. Meanwhile, her hair was a mess and she leaned forward against the sofa, biting her lip and refusing to look at Max.

"Max, I— we—" she began.

Max waved his hand, however, and opened the door again to go. "You two are married… keep going at it, I'll leave." His dark green eyes slid down to Rudy, who was on his back panting. "Just… I don't know, maybe put a warning on the door next time?"

A few seconds later, he was gone and they were left staring at each other. Unfazed, Rudy ripped off his shirt the rest of the way, throwing it onto the floor in a crumpled ball. He crawled back over to her, reaching up to kiss her gaping mouth.

"H- hold on," she said. "Did you hear how he sounded? He sounded—"

"Well, obviously he sounded offended. He just walked in on us…" Rudy trailed off, smirking and rubbing his stubble confusedly. "Well, at least we didn't get any further out here before he returned."

Liesel merely nodded, a frown wrinkling her pretty features. A moment later, however, she seemed to shake it off, and a seductive smile returned to her face. She took his hand and began to lead him to their room.

"So, keep going?" he grinned.

"Of course, because you've made me so happy, my sexy graduate," she hissed into his neck as they both fell down onto the bed and he kicked the door closed.

She brushed his lemony hair out of his eyes. The storminess in his gaze was gone, and all she could see was clear blue skies. "I'm glad I've made you so happy," he rumbled, going in for her lips once more.

"Wait," she said, and reluctantly he pulled away again. "I'm not the only one you've made happy," she added in a whisper, and with another loving look, she took his hand and rested it on her belly. "The baby's never kicked this much before," she murmured.

As he felt the little movements, he pulled her closer and they rested like that for a while, their hands together on her stomach while they stared, lost in each other's eyes.

He broke the silence a few minutes later. "D- does it feel strange?"

"Does what— oh," she laughed. "The kicking?"

His head moved up and down against the sheets, his eyes firmly fixed on her attractive face.

"I mean, not really. At first, it was almost alarming. But now, I'm used to it. It…" She trailed off, rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"No, it's just…" She couldn't find the words. "It's… stupid."

Rudy peered at her incredulously. "Nothing you say is stupid," he scoffed.

"Okay, well, if you say so," she sighed, shifting her position. "The baby kicking makes me feel protective. It's like it helps my maternal instincts kick in, you know?" She snorted. "Wow, it sounds even worse out loud."

He removed his hand from her belly and moved it so his fingers barely grazed her lips. "Shush," he murmured. He leaned in and they shared another long kiss. Rudy pulled away, his nose against hers, and whispered, "You will be an _amazing_ mother."

She blinked back at him, eyes round like saucers. "You really think so? B- because I know you'll be an excellent father, but…" Her words faded from her lips when she saw his smirk. "What?"

"No, I just love you," he replied.

All was silent for a moment, and their gazes remained locked. Then she rushed forward and they began to kiss more amorously, her hands gliding over his shirtless body.

For the first time in a long time, they went all the way— and, to both of them, it was just what they needed.

Best friends turned lovers… it's not often you see such a thing.

 **OoOoO**

"Vandenburg!"

Max's head popped up from behind the typewriter he had been hunched over. "Yes sir?"

"My office!"

Unhurriedly, Max stood up, whistling casually and offering a stiff wave to one of his coworkers. He felt no need to rush to his boss's office, especially considering he visited it five to seven times a day on average.

Then again…

"Vandenburg! Are you walking through wet cement? Get in here!"

Maybe he should pick up the pace little.

Max had never been a favorite of Mr. Walker's, and he very well knew it. And yet, Walker had never sounded _this_ miffed before.

Finally, Max arrived in Walker's office, and was gruffly instructed to shut the door behind him.

"Is… something the matter, sir?" Max started casually, sliding into the chair that was situated crookedly in front of his boss's looming desk.

"Well," Walker grunted, shaking a paper in his hand. It was wrinkled at the edges, while the middle was nearly torn, having succumbed to Walker's impressive angry grip. "Your latest column isn't even a column. It doesn't _deserve_ to be called a column. What is this junk?" he demanded, throwing the paper in Max's direction.

Max watched as the paper fluttered weakly into his lap, and he picked it up. The moment his eyes landed on the first smudged word, he recognized it:

 _Golden waves_

 _Like the arms of the sun_

 _Spread wide at dawn_

 _Or golden waves_

 _Soft, crashing gently_

 _A beautiful, sweet ocean_

 _Chocolate pools_

 _Deep, dark, never-ending_

 _Ever watchful over me_

 _Or chocolate pools_

 _Warm, fuzzy, like dog fur_

 _Two breathtaking eyes_

 _All this time_

 _Has she been waiting for me?_

Max set down the paper, chewing on his cheek. "I… I don't really have an explanation for you, sir. It was just…" He sighed. "Nothing."

Walker smirked, and Max blinked in surprise as his fury seemed to melt away. "Vandenburg, my fellow, it seems to me that you're smitten. And I can't blame you for that."

"Just…" Max gritted his teeth. "Look, forgive me, sir, but I didn't mean to turn that in to you. I must've mixed it up with my other article. All I ask is that you don't publish it."

"Of course," Walker chuckled. "Whatever you ask, my boy. We wouldn't want you embarrassed, now would we?"

Max's hands curled into fists under the chair. "Y- your tone is unsettling, I must admit, sir," he commented, smiling nervously.

Walker's bushy white eyebrows lifted, then quickly fell. "Is it? Well, forgive _me_ , Vandenburg, for my _unsettling_ tone." Before Max could react, he reached over his desk and snatched the poem out of Max's lap. "I shall take this back, then…"

Anxiety bubbled over within Max, and although he knew it would be overstepping boundaries to try and reach for the paper, he couldn't let Walker just _have_ it. "Sir, please! C- can we just—"

"… tear it up and forget all about it?" Walker asked.

Max nodded eagerly, relief glimmering in his eyes.

"Why, of course!" Walker took the poem and tore the paper in half, then in fourths, and so on until it was shreds of white confetti. "There you go, Vandenburg! All shredded up!"

He leaned over and threw the shreds up so that they all fluttered down into the trashcan.

Max breathed a sigh of relief, and took his boss's cold nod as a dismissal.

Once he was gone, Walker sighed and began typing furiously on his typewriter, every now and then glancing at a handwritten note.

"Everything," he muttered to himself. "Everything turned in to me gets published."

* * *

 **Hahahahahahaha oh no**


	14. Chapter 14

**I found this chapter kind of hard to write. Enjoy...**

* * *

High above the buildings of Manhattan, dusk fell, an ink blot that slowly spread until the sky was a black canvas stretched wide and speckled with stars.

Rudy gazed up at the sky, marveling at its beauty.

Max was beside him, also glancing up every once in a while, with Hermes's leash firmly wrapped around his wrist. "You know, it's a miracle we can still see the stars from here," he noted, his words dragging Rudy's eyes back down towards him. "With all the gray smoke the cars here release, it's a miracle we can _breathe_."

Rudy nodded in agreement, raking his hand through his tousled platinum hair. "That's exactly why I want to get out of here soon."

Max stopped walking, and Hermes tugged on the leash, glancing back up at him bewilderedly. "Get out… get out of _here_? But where do you want to go?"

The younger man slid his hands casually into his pockets, and began to move on, wordlessly prompting Max to trail him. "I don't know. Liesel and I were thinking Brooklyn. It's still the city, but that neighborhood would surely be a bit of an upgrade from this apartment. I mean, at this point the rent price isn't even worth it— it's gone up a few dollars since we moved in three years ago. And a few dollars for what— one bedroom? A cramped kitchen and tiny living room?"

They turned the corner back onto their street, and Max gulped anxiously, keeping his gaze firmly fixed on Hermes as he lifted his leg on a post. "So… what will happen then?"

Rudy had gotten a few yards ahead of them, and stopped, glancing over his shoulder at Max. "What… what will happen with you?"

" _Ja_ ," Max said, his voice nearly drowned out by an incoming breeze.

"Well, you can choose what happens with you. I suppose you could—"

"— keep the apartment?" Max interjected, but the moment the words left his lips he seemed a bit flustered, and returned his stare to the sidewalk.

Rudy arched his brow and turned back around, heading the rest of the way home. He spoke softly, counting on the breeze to carry his voice back to Max. "… we'll see, Max."

 **OoOoO**

The following Sunday, Rudy was bored out of his mind. He stumbled out of the bedroom, rubbing the gunk out of his eyes, and found Max still snoozing on the sofa.

Twenty minutes later, Rudy stepped back into the apartment, returning from his outing to purchase the Sunday newspaper. He hung his jacket on the rack and shuffled over to the table, where he sat down, still too tired to be hungry and yet awake enough to begin to eat up the only thing he read.

Page after page was turned, and Rudy appeared to be reading every little thing that day. The advertisement for furniture in the corner. The date at the top. Each and every byline, every nook and cranny of the paper that had ink on it was devoured by his scrutinizing eyes.

And then he came to the second to last page, and his eyes snagged Max's byline.

 ** _"Waiting For You"_**

 **Max Vandenburg, newspaper staff**

 _Golden waves_

 _Like the arms of the sun_

 _Spread wide at dawn_

 _Or golden waves_

 _Soft, crashing gently_

 _A beautiful, sweet ocean_

 _Chocolate pools_

 _Deep, dark, never-ending_

 _Ever watchful over me_

 _Or chocolate pools_

 _Warm, fuzzy, like dog fur_

 _Two breathtaking eyes_

 _All this time_

 _Has she been waiting for me?_

 _(This was a special feature from part-time columnist and staff writer Max Vandenburg. His usual column will return next week.)_

"What the hell?" Rudy's blood boiled. He slapped the newspaper down on the table, his eyes again scanning over each word.

He looked from the poem to the slumbering Max and back to the poem again. "What…" Rudy trailed off. He couldn't quite believe it.

Yes, he'd noticed Max looking at Liesel the other week, and that was understandable— she was breathtakingly gorgeous, and Rudy knew it. But— to write a _poem_ — and have it published!

Rudy took the page in his trembling hands, and somehow managed to carefully tear out the poem. He then proceeded to crumble it into a ball, and with decent aim threw it at Max.

The paper ball hit Max square in the forehead, and he grumbled before cracking open one eye. He saw Rudy standing at his feet, his arms crossed and a deep crease in his own forehead. His eyes were blue and stormy as ever. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, jerking his hand toward the ball that now rested on Max's chest.

Puzzled, Max took the paper and opened it up. Within seconds, his eyes seemingly grew to three times their previous size and he scrambled off the couch, his legs still tangled in his blanket as he staggered over to the table, the crumpled poem spread wide between his hands.

"Well?" Rudy snarled.

A lock of dark hair fell in Max's eyes, and he didn't bother to brush it away. Instead he chose to look ashamedly at Rudy and groaned. "Rudy, I know you're cross, but I can explain…"

"Well, get started explaining, because I'd love to hear why you wrote a love poem _about my wife_ ," Rudy said, his voice nearly a shout as he yanked out a chair and threw himself into it. With another jerky gesture, he instructed Max to do the same, and he obeyed.

Just then, Liesel emerged from the bedroom, rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms over her head as her mouth opened into a huge yawn. "Good morning," she greeted the two men, having not seen their expressions quite yet. "What's all the commotion about?" She grabbed a brush and began to guide it through her golden curls, which had now grown to a little past the end of her ribs.

"L- Liesel, I—" Max started, but he couldn't seem to find the willpower to go on. Before he could secure his hold on his poem, Rudy seized it and offered it to Liesel.

"Check it out," Rudy grunted. He had calmed down somewhat just with her presence, but his ears were still bright red and his eyes still an oceanic thunderstorm.

Liesel read over the poem, and with each stanza she read Max sank deeper into his chair. When she was finished, she handed it back to Rudy, blinking in shock.

"Liesel, I— look, it's… it's…" Desperation shined in Max's eyes, and he slammed his hands down on the table, sending the unclaimed poem fluttering into the air for a moment. "It's not about you, Liesel!"

Ever so slowly, Rudy's neck twisted until he was staring right into Max's moon-like eyes. "Really, Max? It's not about my wife? Because last time I checked, Liesel has golden hair and brown eyes. Who _else_ would it be about?"

If it was even possible, Max slumped even further in his chair. "Fine," he said, throwing his hands up in defeat. "But I'm not lying when I say that I didn't want it published. My _arschloch_ of a boss didn't listen to me. He even tore it up in front of me, but of course he must've copied it down with his own dirty little hands." With each word, Max's tone grew more sour, until his own battle was raging in the depths of his pine-colored gaze.

Liesel sighed, taking the seat next to Rudy and biting her lip uncertainly. Then she said gently, "Look, I- I find your poem really sweet, Max. I do. But… I just don't—"

"You don't feel the same way. Of course. You're married. You've moved on," Max interrupted tartly.

Incredulity sparked in Rudy's eyes. "Moved on? There wasn't ever anything to _move on_ from, Max! Liesel's… Liesel's only ever been with me."

He trailed off for a moment, sharing a conflicted glance with her before going on.

"A- and for God's sake, you were our age now when she was fourteen…"

Max sighed, filling the silent void that Rudy left. His eyes only seemed to be able to find Liesel, who gazed mournfully back at him. "When I knew you back then, when I was just a Jew running away from the _F_ _ü_ _hrer,_ I only loved you as a dear friend, Liesel. And now, years later, we reunite— but it was bittersweet. You turned from that fourteen-year-old into the intelligent, beautiful adult I know today. I suppose I missed all of those gone, irreplaceable years— and made up for it by falling helplessly in love with you." Max buried his face in his hands, and a tear slid down his wrist and fell onto the poem, blurring the last few words. "I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I've long overstayed my welcome. But I still want to be friends— I can get over it! I'll love you as a friend, Liesel, because—" He lifted his face out of his hands, rubbing away the red streaks tears left on his cheeks. "— because it was so less complicated when I loved you as a friend, and nothing more."

Rudy couldn't find the words to speak, but the angry redness that colored in his face had faded, and the storm in his eyes was receding. Under the table, his fingers were intertwined with Liesel's, and he could feel her shaking.

A few tears of her own had escaped her eyes, and Liesel sniffed, using her free hand to wipe them away. "Oh, Max. I'm so sorry. You will always be welcome in our home, and I know these months have been rocky, b- but it's better that these feelings have been let out now. Because you're one of the best friends I've ever known, Max, and I couldn't just throw that away because of— of, unequal feelings. I'm glad this happened, because now we all know the truth. So you're not going anywhere, because I trust you with my life."

And like that, the mood in the room lifted and a small smile formed on Max's face. Liesel soon followed suit, and even Rudy offered a tight-lipped grin. They all stood from the table, and Liesel rushed into Max's arms, enveloping him in a big hug.

 **OoOoO**

That night, Rudy was still somewhat stunned speechless from the events of that morning.

Liesel set down her book and instinctively found his hand without having to look. " _Saumensch_ , are you alright?"

"I'm fine, love. Actually, I feel better than ever, since those pent-up… feelings were released," he replied, squeezing her hand.

She leaned over until she fell into him, nestling her head into his sturdy chest. "I'm just as shocked as you are. I never thought or suspected he felt that way. I feel so awful, and he must be horribly embarrassed."

Rudy smiled, his heart bursting as her soft hair tickled his arm. He decided not to mention that he'd suspected something all along, and instead muttered, "This morning is not the only reason I'm acting like… like this."

She inhaled softly, breathing him in. "What is it?"

"Liesel, a few nights ago I had a dream that was so vivid, my first few waking moments I swore it was real… until I looked to my right and saw you sleeping next to me." He took a deep breath, and she could feel his heartbeat, solid and close to hers. "I dreamt that _I_ was the one in Max's shoes. _I_ was the one living with you and me, except I was him and he was… me." He swallowed, and Liesel cuddled closer. "You were married to him, not me—"

"Rudy—"

"— a- and you were carrying his baby, not mine. And it scared me half to death when I woke up, even though—"

She lifted herself up on one elbow, locking her dark eyes with his sharp cobalt gaze. "You know I love you with all my heart. I've never loved another soul as much as I love you, Rudy. I never would've thought that idiot of a lemon-haired boy who I called my best friend would become my lover, but look at us now! I love you, and only you." She stared deep into his face, wanting to penetrate into him. "You… you know that, don't you?"

His distraught frown transformed into a shaky grin, and he nodded. "I do know that, Liesel. I always have. And God, I love you so damn much. There was just that moment, in my dream, and the seconds after I woke, that I was unsure. And that scene this morning, reading those words he wrote about you, for you… it was like I was reliving it."

She didn't quite know what to say to that, and he didn't know how to go on. But her calm silence, her curled into him with their hands clasped together, her golden waves falling into the curve of his arm, was enough for him.

He knew, in that wakeful moment, that their love was true.

* * *

 **Didn't quite turn out as I wanted it, but oh well. See ya next time**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is a big one!**

* * *

 *** October 1952 ***

"Damnit, damnit," Rudy cursed, storming into the apartment the night of October 6th. One hand was smoothing back his windblown hair and the other dropped his case on the ground while his foot kicked the door shut.

In the bedroom, Liesel roused but didn't move, listening as Rudy entered the room. She expected him to change and crawl into the bed beside her, but instead he gently prodded her shoulder.

She grunted and turned over as best she could, brushing some hair out of her face and offering a tired smile up at him.

"Liesel, it's the last thing I want to do right now, but the boss wants me to work late tonight. He _promised_ me that it would be fine if I spent most of the day at class, but of course I'm needed tonight of all nights." He grumbled unintelligible things to himself, pacing along her side of the bed.

"What's the big deal? Tonight's fine," she murmured, snuggling deeper into her pillow.

Rudy blinked incredulously at the half-asleep book thief. "Liesel! You're— you're due any day now! And… ay, I have to be there in ten minutes." He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on her lips and then resting his hands on her stomach through the blankets. "Hang in there, little fellow. Stay comfy."

And with that, he was gone.

 **OoOoO**

Liesel returned to sleep fairly quickly, and didn't awake again until several hours later at 10:30. She was vaguely surprised at how dark the apartment was; no light leaked in under the door from the living room.

She figured it was no use getting back to sleep after lying there for ten minutes. Besides, hunger was piercing her stomach, and she rolled to her feet and, like a zombie, dragged herself out to the kitchen.

Everything was dark. She flipped on a couple lights, then took a seat at the kitchen table after assembling a meager snack. Where the hell was Max?

It was just past a quarter to eleven when the front door creaked open. Liesel stared at it apprehensively, and when no one came in right away, she called out a raspy, "Hello?"

Something bumped the door, and it fell the rest of the way open, revealing the crooked silhouette of Max. He stumbled in, clumsily shutting the door behind him.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Liesel exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief as she swallowed the last bite of her snack. "Max, _where_ have you been? Rudy's working late and I've slept most of the hours away."

Max trudged over to her, tripping over his own shoes and falling limply against the table like a ragdoll. He laughed giddily and muttered, "Liesel! I- I got… I got me a promotion."

She arched her brow. "You got yourself a promotion? Like, you went out and bought a promotion at the store?" she teased. Snorting, Liesel got up and wobbled over to the sink, setting her dish in it with her back to Max.

"I jus' went out drinkin' with a few of my best pals," Max hiccupped, still laughing uncontrollably as he draped himself over the table. "Celebratin'."

"Well, that's nice," Liesel told him, rolling her eyes as she turned on the water. "But you're _drunk_ , Max. Go to bed, like I will be in a few minutes."

She could hear a chair scrape across the floor, and a few heavy, haphazard steps. "I'm jus' a lil' tipsy," Max retorted, chuckling. There was silence for a moment, and Liesel assumed he'd went to the couch, but she was shocked when his voice came again from the same spot. "Lies… Lies- Liesel, d- do you… like me?"

She froze, watching the water stream down and over the bowl in her hands. "Of course I like you, Max. You're one of my best friends."

A few more _thunks_ of his feet against the floor, and Max was next to her, leaning hard on the counter, smirking up at her with glazed eyes and red cheeks. "Noooooo," he objected, drawing out the word while Liesel glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Do you _like_ like me?" he asked, his voice falling into a whisper. "Because I- I _like_ like you, Liesel."

Every muscle in her body tensed as his hand found her arm. "Max," Liesel spoke more firmly. "You are _drunk_. Go to bed."

He stood still while she dried the bowl, his hand still clasped on her arm. Then she started to turn toward him, and he lunged forward, his lips colliding with hers.

A scream fought to be heard from her throat, but nothing came out. She could smell and taste the tang of alcohol on his breath, and she couldn't seem to wriggle away. Despite his drunken clumsiness, he had decent strength as he pressed himself against her, keeping his hands firmly on her back while he continued to kiss her.

Liesel was at least grateful that his hands weren't wandering to bad places, but she still knew this wasn't Max— it was the alcohol taking action. The only mouth she'd ever kissed was Rudy's, and as Max's tongue got deeper into her mouth, her panic grew. She leaned as far back as she could against the counter.

In the background, she could hear Hermes's shrill barks as he bounced around their feet.

"Max!" she shrieked, her voice muffled by his face. "Oh God— please…" she moaned, futilely trying to squirm away.

"I love you," Max mumbled into her mouth, and Liesel relaxed slightly as he seemed to begin to break away.

All of a sudden, something wet slid down her leg, and a cold feeling of horror shivered down her spine. "Max!" she cried.

In a sudden explosion of strength, she was able to kick him away and slide out from under his arms. An impressive wave of pain sliced through her abdomen, and Liesel cried out, falling against the table as the realization dawned on her.

Max, although certainly still drunk, seemed to come to his senses just a little as he stood there, looking from the puddle on the floor to Liesel, who's pain-twisted face was hidden by a curtain of golden curls. "Liesel?" he questioned, the dumb smile wiped clean from his face.

"Max…" she said, gritting her teeth and letting out a low moan as pain wracked her body. "My- my water broke! Oh God…"

In a matter of seconds, her chest tightened up, and she found her breaths getting smaller as dizzying blackness began to consume her vision, creeping in from the edges.

Max rushed forward, staring fearfully down at her. "D- does that mean...?"

"The baby…" she bawled, her legs folding underneath her as her burst of strength ebbed. "Help—" She collapsed onto the floor, her hair spread wide and eyes glazed with pain. The last thing she saw was Max's alarmed face, and then he ran out of sight.

 **OoOoO**

"Come, come on, pick up!" Max begged into the phone as he paced the white, sterile hallway of the hospital, the phone cord trailing behind him.

"Hello, you have reached—"

" _Rudolf Steiner_! Please, I must speak to Rudolf Steiner right away!"

"Now connecting you to… Rudolf… Steiner."

Max stood in place, tapping his foot desperately on the clean white floor. He was still thoroughly drunk, but shaken up enough to walk in a fairly straight line. His head was pounding with guilt and he felt about ready to cough up his entire gut, but he had his priorities in order.

"Rudy Steiner speaking, who is this?"

The moment Rudy's voice came through on the phone, Max sank to the floor in relief, holding his heavy head. "Rudy…" he croaked, clearing his throat and trying to focus on the directory sign on the opposite wall. "Rudy, it's Liesel. She's gone into labor and we—"

" _What_? Right now? Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" Rudy exclaimed. "Where are you?"

"She and I are at the hospital. I— somehow I managed to summon an ambulance, and they took her back right away," Max said. "Please, just get here—"

"I'm already on my way," Rudy informed him, and sure enough Max could hear muffled sounds and desk drawers slamming shut. "Are you quite well, Max? You sound— odd."

Max sighed. "I'm just drunk out of my mind, but other than that I'm swell. Now hurry!" He hung up the phone, and slid back down to the floor again, his head hanging between his knees. How could he ever forgive himself for what he had done to her? It was all his fault…

 **OoOoO**

Minutes turned into an hour, and the clock ticked into the early hours of October 7th.

When Liesel came to, she found herself in an unfamiliar gown in a bed in a blindingly bright white room. A cluster of nurses and doctors surrounded her.

"Doctor! She's awake!" One of the assistants announced, fluffing Liesel's pillow.

An unfamiliar doctor, someone who was most certainly not Dr. A, materialized at Liesel's side, and she blinked mournfully up at him.

"Mrs. Steiner, we're very happy to see you're awake. Your shortness of breath is concerning, but hopefully it won't bother you anymore once this baby is born," he began.

"Born?" Liesel rasped. She shifted, only to be dragged back down by another stab of pain in her abdomen. "But— my husband!" She coughed, and let out a high-pitched cry. "I need him! Please!"

A nurse entered the room and said something into the doctor's ear. He then said to Liesel, "Mrs. Steiner, your friend has called your husband and he is on his way. In the meantime, we need you to have this baby. You're in too fragile a state to be in labor for long. Work with me here, alright?" And with that he returned to the end of the bed, where Liesel was mildly surprised to see her legs were propped up.

A fresh batch of pain snaked through her lower stomach area, and she shrieked.

"Mrs. Steiner, we need you to push! We're close, but your child needs your help. Push!" the doctor called to her.

All Liesel wanted was Rudy's hand to hold, but his absence was like a hole in her heart. She could barely find the willpower to give a small push, but she just wasn't into it. "Rudy…" she groaned as a contraction swept through her body.

The doctor sighed, and straightened up, looking at one of his assistants. "This woman needs her husband soon. Go to the front door and bring him straight back here the second he arrives."

Liesel fought for breath, and her hearing and vision faded in and out as she gripped the sides of her bed and let out another scream.

 **OoOoO**

The taxi pulled to a screeching halt outside of the hospital, and Rudy clambered out of it, blindly throwing a few bills at the driver before rushing inside.

"Rudy Steiner?" a young woman asked the moment he stepped inside. Rudy spun towards her and nodded, too out of breath for words.

With a solemn, un-telling look on her face, the woman led Rudy through a few long hallways. On the way, they passed Max, and Rudy was puzzled to see the man crying into his folded arms.

Rudy shook himself, and kept walking. He couldn't worry about anyone else but his wife and child right now.

Finally, they turned one last corner, and the woman gave Rudy a sneeze guard before bringing him into the room.

When his eyes landed on Liesel, his heart broke into a million pieces. He had never seen her like this— in so much pain, and he was helpless to make her feel better.

Her exhausted eyes found him, and she mumbled his name. He rushed to her side and took her hand in his. "I'm here for you, _saumensch_. I'm not going anywhere."

Her head lolled back toward him, and a pained smile formed on her face. "I love you, Rudy." She rested her head against him, and her soft, messy golden waves tickled his arm. He used his free hand to stroke her hair fondly.

"I love you so much," he whispered back. "This will all be worth it, I promise."

She smirked at him through the haze of pain. "It better be."

"You're almost there, Mrs. Steiner!" the doctor yelled. "Just one more push—"

Rudy winced as Liesel squeezed his hand. By the time the contraction was over, both were left gasping.

"You did it!"

In a span of seconds, Rudy's head snapped in the doctor's direction as he pulled out a slimy, red… baby. Their child's cries broke the tense silence, and Rudy began laughing as joy filled him from head to toe.

He stared, mesmerized, as the umbilical cord was cut and measurements were made. "7 pounds, 9 ounces," a nurse mused aloud as she scribbled down the information. "18.2 inches, 2:23 AM, October 7th, 1952."

He strained to see their baby as a nurse wrapped it up in blankets. The doctor smiled at them and took the bundle from the nurse before offering it to Rudy. "Mr. and Mrs. Steiner… say hello to your healthy daughter."

Rudy felt numb as she was passed into his arms, swaddled in a thick pink blanket and pink cap. His breath hitched in his throat, and he moved her closer to Liesel, who's jaw dropped as she laid her eyes on their daughter.

"It's a girl," she whispered. Liesel had never felt a surge of love this strong before. And that was when she knew.

Her warm brown eyes locked with Rudy's overjoyed blue, and she murmured, "This here. She's the best thing that's ever happened to us."

She leaned into him, and Rudy shifted his chair as close to her bed as he could get, holding their baby girl between them. Her eyes were still shut, and her little hands were curled into fists. "Yes, she is," he replied, planting a kiss on his wife's head.

* * *

 **Soooo it's a girl! Yay!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rudy was so fixated on gazing at their daughter, he didn't notice Liesel's eyes close as she fell into a deep, exhausted slumber. When he did finally look over at his wife, his brow furrowed and he whispered, "Liesel?"

"Mr. Steiner." The doctor's voice interrupted Rudy from nudging her awake, and Rudy glanced up, his daughter still cradled in his arms. "Could I speak with you outside for a moment? Here, Ruth can take your daughter."

A young nurse stepped up, blinking kindly at Rudy, and reluctantly he passed over the baby to her. Then he rose to his feet, casting one last glance back at Liesel. A faint, closed-mouth smile was still on her face even in her sleep.

He followed the doctor out to the hallway. "What's the matter?"

The doctor took a deep breath. "Well, Mr. Steiner, as I'm sure you're aware, your wife fainted—"

" _Fainted_?" Rudy spluttered. "Er, no… my, um, _friend_ failed to include that one tiny detail," he grumbled, sliding his hands into his pockets.

The doctor stared at him in mild surprise, then went on. "Yes, she did faint, and that was why an ambulance was called… and let me tell you, we were worried when she didn't wake even after being carried down twelve flights of stairs. But then she did rouse, and she wasn't in labor for too long at all, which was excellent in itself. However, I do have some serious news to watch out for."

Rudy nodded for him to go on.

"I know it may be difficult to think of right now, but if you and your wife ever decide to have another child, her breathing could be even more compromised during her second pregnancy."

"Breathing…?" Rudy muttered, bemused, gazing at the doctor confusedly. Then it came back to him: a few months ago, when Max mentioned that Liesel had been breathing hard. "You— you mean; it could get worse?"

The doctor nodded gravely. "I'm afraid so. Her breathing should be nearly normal for now, but if she were to become pregnant again, she really needs to watch herself. When she went into labor late last night and fainted, it was likely because of a lack of oxygen. Too much stress, or overexerting herself, could cause that to happen again." The doctor reached forward and patted Rudy's shoulder. "She just needs to be careful, and I trust you'll watch over her."

Rudy's jaw had dropped, but slowly he shut it again. "Of course I'll watch over her. I'd die for Liesel."

"Very good, Mr. Steiner," the doctor said, offering a small grin. "I'll let you return to your family now."

Just when Rudy was about to reenter the room, he heard running feet stumbling through the hallway, and Max turned the corner. When his red, puffy eyes fell on Rudy, a crooked smile appeared on his face and he awkwardly ran over to him.

"Rudy!" Max exclaimed, and right away Rudy recognized the unmistakable odor of alcohol in the air.

"Hello, Max," Rudy greeted him, silently reminding himself that Max had told him he was drunk. "I cannot thank you enough for calling the ambulance for Liesel. If it weren't for you… well, she and our daughter might not be safe. So I thank you with all my heart."

Max gasped loudly. "So it's a girl, eh? Congratulations!" He hiccupped, then leaned forward and slapped Rudy on the back. "Do you think I could visit—"

Rudy opened his mouth to say yes, but then he thought better of it. "Uh, let me just make sure Liesel's up for a visitor first. Then I'll gladly let you in." Not looking back at Max's rough, unevenly shaved face and bird's nest hair, Rudy slipped into the room and shut the door behind him.

Liesel was awake, but barely, and her face lit up when he entered the room. "Rudy!" she breathed, setting down the glass of water she'd been drinking from.

"Hello, my beautiful book thief," he rumbled, stroking her hair.

"They took her to that room where they have all the babies," Liesel said, giggling as her eyes shone. She reached up and took both of his hands in hers. "Rudy, we're parents!" she squealed.

Rudy arched his brow at her, still wavering by her bedside. "Liesel, did they put you on some meds?" he asked as she continued to giggle at nothing in particular. Both of their faces were colored in with a light, amused blush.

She snorted, and laughed again. "Just a tiny painkiller, but of course they only give me it after the labor." She hesitated, then went on. "And besides, I'm just really happy." She pulled him down into his chair and her hands traveled up his arms until his head was resting on her shoulder. "Happy, happy, happy," she trilled.

"Yeah, you're on something stronger than 'just a tiny painkiller,'" he teased, kissing her neck. "Hey, Max came by and he'd like to visit. Would that be—"

Immediately Liesel's mindless giggles were cut off, and when Rudy lifted his head, she was staring straight ahead with a conflicted frown creasing her face.

"Liesel?"

"No," she whispered. She shook her head quickly, and her hair fanned out. "I- I can't see him right now."

Rudy stood to deliver the news to him, but then she spoke again.

"As a matter of fact… j- just send him home."

He chewed on his lip, looking down at her. "Are you sure, sweet?"

"Yes," she said, slowly crossing her arms and snuggling deeper into her bed. She wouldn't look back at him, so he left.

Max was waiting at the end of the hallway, and Rudy walked over to him.

"Max, I'm sorry, but Liesel is not in the mood to see visitors right now. But she is well, I promise you. I- I suggest you head on home."

Max stood frozen, and his gaze traveled to his feet. "Okay," he said, his shoulders slumping. Clumsily he turned himself around and walked down the next hallway. Rudy stood, watching him with pity until he turned the next corner.

Why didn't Liesel want to see him?

 **OoOoO**

Rudy returned to the room, and he and Liesel took a decent two-hour nap before the door creaked open, and Liesel jerked awake.

Rudy only woke after she shook his shoulder, and they both found the nurse returning with their daughter.

"Here she is!" the nurse announced, handing her to Liesel. "She's all rested up, but I think she's hungry more than anything. I'll go fetch the formula—"

"No need, I'd like to breastfeed her, at least for now," Liesel said, looking at no one else but the baby in her arms.

The nurse dipped her head. "Very well. I'll leave you to it, and I'll check in soon."

Rudy watched the door close, and then he promptly followed Liesel's eyes to their daughter. Liesel's thumb gently pushed back the cap on her head, and she smiled. "Hair the color of lemons," she whispered.

"Look, she's opening her eyes," Rudy said, and they both watched as their daughter's eyes blinked open and stared up blankly at them. They were a bold, stormy blue.

"Oh, Rudy, she has your eyes too," Liesel murmured, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Rudy reached forward and wiped it away.

" _Saumensch_ …"

"No, she's just so amazing and perfect and I…" Liesel sighed contentedly, and tore her gaze away from their baby to throw a mocking glare in his direction. "Please don't tell me that you're going to teach her the word _saumensch_. It'll be the first word she says, and she'll be saying it in school and it'll be all our fault…" she trailed off, laughing.

Rudy's laughs blended with hers. "Of course I'm going to teach her that word, _saumensch_. After all, I'll never stop calling you that."

They sat for a while as Liesel breastfed her up to the moment she fell asleep again. Recovering herself, Liesel shook her head as she watched their daughter sleep. "I still can't believe it. Did you ever think we'd get here?"

Rudy shrugged. "Well, call me sappy, but from the moment I first laid my eyes on you… the day you arrived in Molching, and climbed out of the car and for a split second, you looked over and saw me… I'd be mistaken if I said my heart didn't skip a beat. And of course, my love for you grew. You were distant, but I got through to you, didn't I?"

Liesel nodded, reminiscing fondly. "You sure did. Annoyingly, I must add. You really wanted that kiss."

Rudy rolled his eyes. "And you only made me wait until we were fifteen!"

Shoving him playfully, Liesel looked back down at their daughter. "Well, I suppose she needs a name, doesn't she?"

Rudy clicked his tongue. "Not even five hours old and still nameless. What a crime." His eyes twinkled. "What name did you have in mind, love?"

Liesel knew it right away. And although she hated to admit it— it was _his_ idea after all, she'd fallen in love with the name from the moment he'd written it on her list. "How about…"

"… Anna?" Rudy suggested.

Liesel stared at him, her mouth ajar. Then at the same time, they both said, "Anna Rose?"

She started laughing, and he smirked. "Did you really think I didn't steal that little list of yours and read it? You had that name underlined, circled and starred until I could barely see it."

She beamed ear-to-ear, and nodded vigorously. "Yes! Anna Rose Steiner it is."

Rudy touched Anna's cheek with his hand. It was soft and perfect, unscathed yet by the world outside. "Annie," he whispered. "I love you, little one."

Liesel watched them for a moment, until her eyes made him look up. Her heart melted, and she held Annie with one hand while her other wrapped around Rudy's back. "I love you so much," she sniffed into his shoulder. "Thank you for this extraordinary life. And thank you for Annie."

"No, thank _you_ ," he replied, and he pulled away for a second, their eyes filled to the brims. Then he leaned back in and kissed her passionately, savoring the sweet taste and sparks on her tongue.

Despite that, he couldn't help but also detect a bite of something bitter, and his thoughts flashed to the one who had been sent home.

* * *

 **So her name is Anna Rose Steiner! I personally like the name Anna, and Rose is for Rosa Hubermann of course.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thanks for driving us, mate!" Rudy called, waving a grateful goodbye as Johnny peeled away in his car. Sighing, he turned back to Liesel, who was standing at the door with Annie cradled in her arms.

"Well, here's your home, little one," Liesel said, pushing back Annie's blanket so that one of her small arms was free. Liesel touched her hand with her index finger, and as if by instinct, the baby's tiny fingers wrapped around Liesel's much bigger one.

Rudy smiled at the sight, but quickly frowned as his eyes fell on the staircase inside. "Damn, why did we have to get an apartment on the twelfth floor?"

Liesel gasped, sliding Annie's blanket back up. "Rudy, please, no swearing, at least not around the baby! The last thing she needs is to near those kinds of words."

"Ay, Liesel, it's not like she understands what we're saying," Rudy protested as he opened the door for his wife.

Rolling her eyes in amusement, Liesel thanked him and walked inside, eyeing the intimidating stairs.

"Rudy, I don't know if I can do it. I needed a wheelchair to get into Johnny's car, and it's a miracle I'm walking right now…"

He nodded, and took the baby from her. "Elevators exist. You'd think they'd know to install one by now." He jerked his head in the direction of the first landing. "Let's start one step at a time, and lean on me if you need to."

Liesel nodded, took a deep breath, and began to ascend, her gaze constantly flashing from her feet to their daughter in his arms.

 **OoOoO**

A half-hour later, they'd made it to their floor, and now Annie was in a deep sleep.

As Rudy reached into his pocket for the keys to the apartment, he wasn't able to figure out why his fingers were trembling. Maybe it was the anticipation of the moment? They were about to encounter Max, after all, and Rudy had noticed that Liesel looked less than thrilled. He had never discovered the reason for their apparent argument a few months ago, and he could only assume a worse one had taken place.

The door creaked open, and Rudy handed Annie back to Liesel before walking in. It seemed deserted, and had an abandoned feeling to it despite the fact that Rudy had just been there a couple nights ago.

But now, everything was different since they'd last left it. Their family had gotten a little bit bigger, and—

"Hermes!" Liesel exclaimed, standing frozen with the baby while the dog trotted up to her, whining profusely as he pawed at her leg. "Poor thing," she murmured. "Rudy, I think he needs to go outside." In a baby voice, she cooed, "Aww, boy, do you need to go—"

"I don't think so, _saumensch_ ," Rudy said, stepping up. "I think he's just dying to know who you've got in your arms."

A grin appeared on Liesel's face, and a faint blush rushed into her cheeks. After exchanging a quick glance with Rudy, she knelt down and held Annie in her lap. Rudy crouched down with her, keeping his hands close to the dog.

Tail wagging cautiously, Hermes padded closer to the snoozing Annie and stretched out his muzzle so he could sniff one of her little hands. As his cold nose touched her wrist, Annie's eyes popped open.

"I- I think…" Liesel said, smiling more widely, "I think they like each other."

 **OoOoO**

Being new parents, their first thoughts didn't concern where Max had gone, especially Liesel's. When Annie's eyes sleepily shut again, they tiptoed to their bedroom and laid her in her crib. They stood, side by side, with Rudy's hand resting on top of hers, watching her sleep for a few minutes.

Eventually they wandered out to the kitchen, Liesel first, and she winced as she recalled the events of the night before Annie's birth.

She didn't remember dropping the dish she had been washing, but there it was, shattered on the floor near where she'd collapsed. She also noticed the puddle where her water had broken while Max…

No. She shook her head, tightly curling a lock of hair around one finger. She couldn't think about that now.

She grabbed a rag to clean the messes, but stopped when she felt Rudy's hand on her arm. She winced and pulled away slightly.

"Liesel? Are you alright?" Rudy asked.

"I'm… I'm fine, love," she replied.

"Alright…" Rudy said, not buying it at all. He helped her up. "Well, first of all, I'll clean those messes, because you still need to rest up. And second…" He waved a piece of paper in his hand.

Liesel arched her brow as she looked at it. "What is that?"

He handed it to her, rubbing her shoulder as he walked past her. "Sit down, and I'll clean up," he instructed, picking up the rag and getting to work.

Gratefully she sank into a chair and read the letter.

 _I had to leave. I am so, so sorry. I know you never want to see me again, but just know that I appreciated what we had before I ruined it all. Thank you for putting a roof over my head. I will never be able to repay you. Goodbye, and good luck._

 _—Max_

Her first instinct was to tear the paper in half and throw it down on the table— but then it would be too obvious. She'd already winced when Rudy touched her arm… because it reminded her of when _he_ touched her arm.

It was just a kiss, Liesel reminded herself. And it wasn't she who instigated it. Yet she couldn't help but wonder if she had led Max on in some way? Did the obvious friction between her and Rudy for a few weeks really lead him to believe he could slide in between them?

Nevertheless, she felt dirty. She felt like she'd betrayed Rudy. "It's not my fault," she whispered to herself, clutching the letter in one hand as cold sweat sprung onto her palms. "I'm sorry…"

 **OoOoO**

Now that Max was gone, Hermes seemed a bit down, although Liesel was at least glad to see that watching over Annie kept him occupied.

The little yellow dog slept at the foot of their bed, right next to Annie's crib. Rudy and Liesel trusted Hermes to be their baby's protector, and they doubted that any other dog could be prouder than Hermes to take up the job.

Late one night roughly a week later, Hermes began to whine from his place at the end of the bed, and lifted his head, pressing his nose against Annie's crib for a moment before hopping down from the bed and scratching at the closed door.

A faint scream, from somewhere far down below, broke the sleepy night silence in the room. It was enough to make the dog bark and Liesel wake up.

She groaned, wondering what time it was. Surely it hadn't even been an hour since Rudy had last gotten up to tend to Annie.

She propped herself up on one elbow and, being the one closest to the door, could squint and barely see the shadow of Hermes standing at the door. "Hermes!" she hissed in the darkness. "Please, don't tell me you have to go out now."

The dog whined again, and scraped his claws on the door. Seconds later, a second, louder scream sounded, and another series of yaps exploded from Hermes.

Liesel tensed, and rolled over so that she could face the lightly snoring Rudy. "Rudy," she whispered, shaking him awake. "Rudy!"

As he was jerked to wakefulness, he also moaned. "What is it now, _saumensch_?" he grumbled grouchily. "What have your motherly instincts alerted you to this time?"

"This isn't funny," she murmured more urgently as another loud whine came from Hermes.

He lifted himself up slightly, blinking blearily at her silhouette. "I'm sorry, but I was the last one to—" He hesitated, listening for a moment. "Wait, she's not even crying—"

"Rudy, the dog keeps whining, and I heard a scream!" Liesel said, still keeping her voice low so as to not wake Annie.

"It's New York City," Rudy assured her. "The city that never sleeps. There's bound to be a scream every now and then."

Liesel sighed irritably and rolled herself out of bed, checking on Annie for a moment before scooping up Hermes in her arms and opening the door, creeping out into the living room.

"What the— Liesel, what are you doing?" Rudy asked, uncertainly crawling out of bed after her.

One final scream, louder than the previous ones, raced right into their ears and seemed to shake the entire apartment. Rudy stiffened, staring at Liesel through the dim light.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" Liesel cried, rushing into Rudy's arms and sandwiching the wriggling Hermes between their rapidly-beating hearts. "R- Rudy! Somebody's been hurt, or- or worse—"

Chewing on his lip, Rudy took the dog from his wife and proceeded to latch Hermes's leash to his collar. He then grabbed his coat and threw it on sloppily over his nightclothes.

"Rudy!" Liesel shuffled over to him, hanging onto his arm. "Please, you don't have to go—"

His chest throbbed and something fluttered in his stomach as her soft hair brushed his arm. "You've woken me up," he teased. "I might as well go and see what's the matter." He found her lips in the dark, kissing her for a blissful couple seconds before pulling back. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied. "But please…" she begged.

But he and Hermes were gone.

 **OoOoO**

Rudy had never particularly enjoyed going out in the city at night, and he especially disliked it when the wind chill was really bad, making him shove his hands into his pockets as Hermes yanked him onward.

They went only half a block before Hermes began to pull Rudy sharply to the left. The dirty sidewalk was bathed in the yellow glow of a streetlight, and Hermes stood perfectly still at the opening to a shadowy alleyway, his moonlit shadow fluffy yet fierce.

"Really? Down there, boy?" Rudy sighed. "Of course it has to be in the dark, scary alley, huh?" Gulping, he took a few steps until they were out of the flickering circle of light. Now he only had Hermes's nose to guide him forward.

They continued on, and the alley seemed endless. At one point, Rudy glanced back, the hairs on the back of his neck on end. The streetlight was now just a tiny pinpoint of yellow.

Somehow a breeze still snaked its way through the narrow, shadow-dappled path, and Rudy shivered, pulling his coat tighter around him.

Just when Rudy thought he could make out a dead end, Hermes stopped, and refused to budge, even when Rudy walked a few feet ahead of him.

By now, his heart was pounding in his throat, and his palms were so sweaty that Hermes's leash nearly slipped out of his hand. Clearing his throat, Rudy said, his voice clear and as mundane as he could get it to be, "Hello?"

That was when Rudy heard a low moan, and Hermes let out a bark, taking a few trots to the right.

"W- who— are you alright?" Rudy stammered, stumbling after the dog, straining to see in the pitch blackness.

All of a sudden, a weak light flicked on. The first thing Rudy saw was Hermes's nose twitching furiously as he leaned closer to a foot. But who—

Then Rudy laid his eyes on the source of the moan, and the screams, and his stomach flipped over inside him.

* * *

 **And you thought the story was over.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rudy was vaguely aware that the light was being held out to him, and with an unsteady hand, he took it, before pointing it onto the scene before him.

A young woman, probably not too much younger than him and Liesel, lay on the ground, clutching her side. She had long dark hair that was a tangled mess on the ground, and with a closer look Rudy shuddered, as he realized her hair was matted with blood. Her eyes were a crystalline gray, open wide and glazed with pain. She was wearing a long elegant dress that clung to her slim body, and was torn at the hem. The foot that Hermes had been sniffing was calloused and bleeding from running over rough ground.

"M- miss, can you hear me?" Rudy croaked, forcing himself to crouch down beside her, his knees crashing hard into the blood-soaked pavement. Hermes pushed between the woman and Rudy, his tail wagging apprehensively as he kept his gaze fixed on her.

The woman nodded feebly, gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut for a second before reopening them and gazing up at Rudy. "I—" she rasped.

"What? Are you hurt?" Rudy questioned, searching her twisted body until he noticed that both of her hands were covering a spot on her right flank. He reached forward, chewing his lip. When his hand touched hers, she tensed. "No, I won't hurt you, I promise. Just let me see," he said, trying to keep his tone as level and soothing as possible.

When she moved her hands away, he noticed that her palms were coated with blood, some fresh, while already some was dry and caked in her fingernails. In that spot her dress was stained dark crimson, and the gruesome color only seemed to be spreading. Very quickly a realization dawned on Rudy, and he exclaimed, "You've been stabbed! Jesus, Mary, and Joseph…" He glanced from her desperate, misty gray eyes to the stab wound. "You need to get to a hospital!"

He advanced toward her, and she tried to drag herself back, breathing heavily. "Don't worry, I promise I won't hurt you," he assured her. "I'm going to carry you out of here, alright?"

With that, he dropped Hermes's leash from his wrist, trusting that the dog would stick by him. Rudy then began to rip off his coat, ignoring the chilliness that immediately bit at his bare arms. He proceeded to wrap it around the woman's torso, and she squeaked in pain as he lifted her slightly, until the wound was hidden from view. He then slid his arms under the woman's bony back, and in no time she was in his arms, the same way he carried Liesel.

But this was different. Right away, Rudy could feel the warm blood soaking through his jacket and into his t-shirt, and he pushed down another bout of nausea as he ran out of the alley. He could feel the brush of Hermes's fur against his ankles as he dashed away, and tried desperately to think of how to get this woman to safety as soon as possible.

In a few bounds, Rudy was back at his apartment building. He didn't have anything to write with, but he hoped this message would be clear enough. Swinging open the door with one foot, he barked to Hermes, "Go up to Liesel! Go on, boy!"

After one last whine, Hermes went inside and began to scramble up the steps.

Rudy knew he had no time to waste. It was the middle of the night; not many taxis would be around, especially in this quieter part of town.

"I'll have to run a few blocks to find someone," he mused, and began to hoof it while the woman sobbed into his chest as blood continued to shed onto his shirt.

Rudy raced past dark, closed storefronts, until five blocks later he found a decently busy street.

"Taxi!" he screamed, standing as close to the edge of the curb as he could get. Finally, one pulled over and Rudy threw open the door, climbing inside and laying the woman so that her head rested in his lap.

"Where to, man?" the taxi driver grunted.

"The hospital! Please, hurry, I'll pay you however much it takes to get there the fastest!"

Not even glancing back, the driver dipped his head, a cloud of cigarette smoke almost concealing Rudy's view of him. "I know my way around," he promised, before pulling back into the sparse traffic and hightailing it.

 **OoOoO**

Back up in the apartment, Liesel was feeding Annie when a loud yapping and desperate scratching could be heard at the front door.

Liesel lifted her head from where she'd been anxiously gazing at her baby. Her heart was throbbing in her chest so much that she could hear it beating in her ears. With Annie pressed right up against her, Liesel knew her nerves were making her daughter restless.

"Okay, little one," she whispered, covering herself and standing up from the bed. "Back to bed." She could tell Annie hadn't quite been satisfied— she was still just a little hungry. "There's someone at the door, okay? I love you." It was difficult for her to leave her baby, but soon Hermes was going to scratch all the way through the door.

Liesel swung open the door and, as she expected, there was the little yellow dog. Without hesitation he bounced inside and began to paw at her legs, continuing to jump so that he nearly reached her waist.

"Oh, God," she whispered, running to the window and glancing outside, expecting to see Rudy hurt in some way. "Hermes, what is the matter? Is Rudy okay?"

The dog only continued to bark desperately, his claws snagging the edges of her nightgown. Liesel struggled with conflicting desires, to either go outside and find her husband, or stay with Annie.

"I can't leave Annie alone," Liesel cried, picking up Hermes, but he only wriggled out of her arms and returned to the floor, persisting his whining and yipping.

Moments later, the baby began to cry, either from hunger or the dog's barks. A few tears dripped down her cheeks, and she almost felt sick as she returned to the bedroom, picking up Annie and lying back against her pillow, resuming breastfeeding.

Hermes wouldn't leave the living room, but he gradually quieted until he was sitting against the door silently.

It was a moment where Liesel truly didn't know what to do.

 **OoOoO**

Rudy's nerves were buzzing so much, he felt like there was a beehive in his stomach.

Luckily, the taxi driver wasn't lying when he said he knew a shortcut, as within a minute and a half, they were at the doors to the hospital. Rudy recalled the last time he'd been here, only a week and a half ago, for the birth of his daughter. He wondered which visit was going to fray his nerves more.

Rudy found his wallet in the pocket of his coat, which was still sloppily wrapped around the woman. He pulled out a few bills and slipped them to the driver before gathering the woman back up in his arms and climbing out.

He zoomed into the hospital, and immediately went to the front desk, where a sleepy receptionist stared up at him with about as much emotion as a paper clip.

"This woman has been stabbed!" Rudy exploded, his hair spiked all over the place and his eyes even more wild and desperate. "She needs immediate attention!"

The receptionist slowly got up from her seat and went to a back room, where she spoke just a few words before returning to her seat and nodding curtly at Rudy.

Rudy was just about to climb over the desk himself when an absolutely exhausted-looking doctor, who also looked a little familiar, appeared from behind the wall. He surveyed the scene before him for a moment, downed his 4 AM cup of coffee, and came over to Rudy.

"Dear God," he exclaimed, scanning over the woman's wounds. "Come on, follow me."

Rudy trailed him down a few long hallways before they turned into an empty room. He immediately set the woman down on the bed while the doctor called in a few nurses and they began to get to work.

Within a few minutes, the woman's sleek, shimmery black dress was hanging on a chair and was replaced by a simple hospital gown, and she was connected to a few IVs.

Rudy was on the edge of his seat, too anxious from the past hour's events to even think about resting. "Is— is she hurt anywhere else…? I only saw the wound on her torso…"

The doctor shook his head, glancing up only once he'd finished bandaging her up. "No," he said, stepping back, nodding to a nurse, and running a hand through his thick silver hair. He was blinking rapidly, as if that would make the bags under his eyes fade away. "There's just the deep puncture wound on her left side." He hesitated, then walked closer to Rudy. "Is— is she your wife or friend?"

"No, no, she's a complete stranger," Rudy said, still catching his breath somewhat. "My wife and I heard screaming from our apartment, so I went outside with our dog and investigated— I found this woman deep in an alleyway, and the only thing she was able to say was 'I.' I… I don't know her name or anything."

The doctor nodded. "Well, this woman owes you a lot. She could've bled out and lost her life if you hadn't found her…" He glanced back at the bed, where the woman seemed to be stirring a little. "Now if only there was some identification on her."

"No, really, she has my wife to thank," Rudy said, smiling slightly. "She's been such a light sleeper since our daughter was born, it was her who woke up to the…" His smile fell into a frown, and he rested his forehead on his palm, pushing some hair back. "The screams."

His gaze slid past the doctor, and he noticed the woman's eyes blink open, and immediately focus on him. Meanwhile, recognition sparked in the doctor's eyes, and he gasped, "I knew I recognized you from somewhere! I could be mistaken, but I think I was the doctor who helped your wife deliver the other week."

Rudy smiled, relieved he wasn't insane to think that he knew this face from somewhere. He was about to reply when the woman cleared her throat, and the doctor spun around. "Miss?" he said gently, standing at her feet. "How are you feeling?"

The woman raised her eyebrows, still blinking sleep out of her eyes. She tried to shift her position, but winced in pain and didn't bother. She glanced down at her matted, blood-crusted hair and sighed before saying, "I'm decent. Been better. You?"

The doctor grinned politely. "I'm fine, thank you. Miss, I'm sure you might be well aware, but you have been—"

"Stabbed. Yes, I do recall seeing a knife and feeling pain blossom on my left side," she muttered. It was then she noticed a cup of water on her bedside table, and gratefully she took a long sip. When she spoke again, her voice had lost most of its previous roughness. "I guess none of you know who I am. My name is Mary Snyder."

The doctor and Mary exchanged a few more words, but before long it was just Rudy and Mary alone in the stark white room.

"Er, hello," Rudy said, getting to his feet and standing at her bedside. "I'm Rudy Steiner. I carried you here… I—"

"Thank you," she said, her tone genuine and grateful through her thick New York accent. "I will never be able to repay you; it was my life you saved, after all. God, who knew a fun party could wind me in the hospital?"

Rudy pulled a chair over, sitting down again and blinking at her worriedly. "What—"

"What happened?" she asked. At his nod, she laughed painfully. "I was invited to this party at my ex-fiancee's place. It was all fun and games, until one of his sketchy friends popped in. Long story short, a friend of the sketchy friend got pissed and drunk, and started chasing me and my friends down the street. They were able to get away, but once he focused on me, he…" She shuddered. "He cornered me in that alleyway… where you found me. He got me three times, all in the same spot. It's a miracle he didn't just get me in the throat. He was savage, but I barely saw his face. He'll probably be roaming free the rest of his life, so long as he doesn't do something like that again."

"I'm so sorry that happened," Rudy said.

Mary shrugged. "I'll deal with it. Now that they know my name, I'm sure my parents will be called, and I'll be in a heap of trouble."

"Why is that?"

She snorted. "Well, they've been begging me to settle down already for a while now! After all, I'm 21, and they always said my 'messing around' would turn ugly. I guess they were correct." She paused, then smiled weakly. "Actually, if I were you, I'd run. If they turn up here soon, they might think you're my boyfriend and they'll have you meet the entire family."

Rudy blinked. "That wouldn't be good," he remarked, holding up his left hand to show her his wedding ring. "Besides, I… I need to get back to my wife. She's probably worried sick."

Mary grinned at him, her gray eyes twinkling tiredly in the bright hospital lights. "Well, thank you so much, Rudy. You really did save my life."

He stopped in the doorway, turning around and giving her a stiff wave. "Don't mention it. Goodbye, Mary, and good luck in the future."

As he started down the hallway, he could hear her laugh leaking from behind the closing door. "Ha! I'll need it."

* * *

 **Whew, she's okay! Rudy is a hero.**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is the last one, guys. See you at the bottom, and I hope you liked this story, because I ended up having more fun writing it than I thought I would!**

* * *

Annie wouldn't stop fussing. "It's okay, it's fine, Daddy will be home soon," Liesel soothed her, pacing back and forth in the living room with the baby in her arms. She had refused to feed again and didn't need a diaper change, so naturally Liesel felt that Rudy's absence and her own buzzing nerves were causing the baby to cry. And cry. And cry.

By now the sun was nearly up, and Hermes still sat with his nose pressed to the door. Liesel had figured it was safe to assume that if something awful had happened to Rudy, Hermes would still be going nuts.

It was a little past 4:30 AM when Rudy stumbled into the door, dark circles hanging under his eyes. Dried blood was all over the front of his white t-shirt, brown and crusted, and even flecked on his arms and face somewhat. His coat was nowhere to be found, and he grasped his wallet in his hand, knuckles white.

Liesel flew into his arms, making sure not to squish Annie between them as they embraced. Despite the chilliness, Rudy peeled off his shirt and promptly threw it in the trash. He then sat down on the couch, taking a few deep breaths.

Liesel emerged from their bedroom with a fresh shirt, which she handed to him. "Oh, you… didn't have to do that. Thanks," he muttered, pulling it on before sitting back once more, repeatedly raking his fingers through his tangled hair.

The book thief took a seat beside him, hesitated, and then placed Annie in his lap. "She's been so fussy since you've been gone," Liesel said gently, touching their daughter's cheek before Rudy picked her up and gazed fondly at her, a trace of a smile on his lips. "But the second you walked in…" Liesel went on, resting her head on his broad shoulder. "She quit crying."

"Well, I guess we know who her favorite parent is," Rudy teased, watching as Annie's eyes slowly shut.

"Hey, I was the one who carried her inside of me for nine months!" Liesel objected, smirking and flicking his ear. "You can't get any closer than that."

"True, true," Rudy admitted. The amusement in his eyes slowly faded, and reverted back to a look of fatigue.

Liesel leaned closer in to him, rubbing his cold arm. "So… what happened?" she whispered.

Exhaling softly, Rudy leaned his head back, wrapping one arm around Liesel's slim shoulders while the other hand supported Annie's small head. "Hermes led me down an alleyway not far from here. He was very alert, sniffing furiously, when all of a sudden he just halted, and wouldn't budge an inch. So I moved in closer, and found this woman, just a couple years younger than us, as I later found out. She handed me an old flashlight, and I realized she'd been… she'd been stabbed." A shudder rippled through his body, and he squeezed his eyes shut while Liesel continued to stare at him with wide eyes.

"So I wrapped my jacket around her wound," he went on. "She was barely conscious, but still bleeding… there was blood everywhere, and as I carried her to a taxi, it soaked into my shirt. On the way, I had Hermes return here, and then I continued on, by some miracle caught a taxi, and then went to the hospital."

Liesel gasped. "Was she alright?"

"She was completely fine, once they hooked her up to a few things and got some blood back in her. Funny thing is, the doctor who stitched her up was the same man who delivered Annie."

Her eyebrows lifted, and her gaze flitted to their slumbering daughter. "Really?"

Rudy nodded, dragging his eyes back down to look at her. "The woman and I talked for a bit. Her name was Mary Snyder. She was grateful, and really talkative for somebody who just…" He trailed off, shaking his head and glancing from his lap to his wife. "So that's what happened."

Tears were nearly spilling from Liesel's eyes, and when one shed, he reached forward and wiped it away. "I'm so glad she's fine," she murmured, sniffing. "But Rudy… it's like this is life's way of telling us…"

"Telling us what?" Rudy asked, his brow furrowing.

"We need to leave." She sighed, sweeping her gaze over their tiny living space. The living room, which was the biggest room in the house, and the crummy kitchen tucked in the corner with the table. The bedroom in the back of the apartment, and the minuscule bathroom next to it. "This apartment won't work for us anymore. It was great when it was just us, but now that our family is growing, we just… we won't fit anymore."

Rudy dipped his head in agreement. "I'm with you one hundred percent. I don't want Annie to grow up in an apartment with three total windows."

Liesel snorted. "Are you kidding? The window in the bathroom doesn't even count."

He chuckled, and began to stroke her soft, wavy hair. "Still. You're right. We've definitely outgrown this place." He tilted his head, smiling sideways at her. "I have a feeling we won't be here much longer at all."

She giggled, giving him a playful shove. "You're scaring me, _saumensch_."

 ***December 1952***

Yes, I know that November is in between October and December. But, my dear reader, that month is not of importance to us here.

Anyway… Liesel and Rudy did move on from that shabby little apartment, and were certainly relieved more than anything to leave it behind.

So, where did they go to after that? Well, that's for you to find out.

 **OoOoO**

Liesel stood in the open doorway, cradling Annie in her arms as she surveyed their apartment one last time.

"It's so empty…" she sighed, gazing at Rudy as he appeared from their bedroom, which now only contained the skeleton of their bed that had been there when they moved in.

With the sofa, lamp, and coffee table gone, the living room almost seemed bigger, and yet less welcoming. The kitchen was barren without the table, and the pantry was cleared of every last crumb from the past almost four years.

"There wasn't much to begin with," Rudy pointed out, patting her arm as he slipped past her to the hallway. "But it really is just barren, isn't it?"

Slowly, she moved her head up and down, but the movement felt numb. She was surprised to feel tears gathering in her eyes.

"Aw, come on now, love," Rudy said, bending down to kiss her cheek before slinging his arm over her shoulders, pulling her in close. "This apartment doesn't owe us anything. And we'll never forget the memories we shared in here."

Taking a deep breath, Liesel swallowed her sorrows. "Okay. I'm ready," she breathed, and Rudy removed his arm from her shoulders so she could turn around and begin to head downstairs.

Rudy set his hand on the door handle, jingling his key one last time. "Rest in peace, apartment. 1949-1952," he said, giving it a final look over before pulling the door shut.

Liesel was already on the first landing by the time he joined her. "Rudy, are you sure Johnny is fine with us staying with him?"

Her husband shrugged, sliding his hands into his pockets as he matched her pace down the stairs. "He's happy to have us. Besides, we should be out of there by Christmas," he assured her.

"Rudy!" Liesel exclaimed incredulously. "Christmas is in less than a week! How are we supposed to—"

"We'll make it work," Rudy cut in. "Come on, you know we had to get out of that apartment. It shouldn't take long at all to find a new home."

She didn't reply, instead choosing to shake her head in disbelief.

"You'll see," he insisted. "Now, Johnny should be waiting for us out front. He's already taken our belongings over."

 **OoOoO**

Liesel stared out the car window as they traveled over the bridge, leaving Manhattan behind. She strained to see the tall skyscrapers fading into the distance, then gave up and looked ahead.

She had never been in Brooklyn before, but it looked nice enough. A little cleaner, if anything. They soon entered a residential area, and she smiled as she watched children playing on the sidewalk, bundled up in winter coats.

"I didn't know you lived in Brooklyn, Johnny," she commented, her eyes following a trail of gray snow that clung to the curb.

In the front seats, Johnny and Rudy exchanged a side glance, and the latter gave a small nod. Johnny cleared his throat and replied, "Actually, I don't live in Brooklyn, Liesel. I'm a Staten Island man through and through."

Rudy observed the side mirror, watching as confusion dawned on her face.

"But…" Liesel muttered. "We were going to your…"

"Our plans have changed, _saumensch_ ," Rudy announced, sweeping in as she trailed off. "Take a right here, Johnny," he instructed, a whimsical grin spreading on his lips.

"Rudy…?" she asked, uncertainty clear in her tone.

"… and right here. This is it," Rudy said, and the car rolled to a stop. The three of them sat there, Johnny crossing his arms and smirking as he watched the couple.

Liesel peered out the window. Just a few feet away was a house that was sprawling compared to their apartment. It was solid, built entirely of brick, and had exactly seven steps up to the front door. It looked very fresh and polished, but she still wasn't quite sure what was going on or why they were there. It was only when Rudy popped open his door that she leaned forward against his seat and gripped his shoulder. "Rudy…" she squeaked.

"Liesel," Rudy began slowly, stepping out of the car and opening her door. "I found us a house."

All at once, an explosion of movement and noise occurred. Liesel leaped out of the car, still holding Annie delicately as she grabbed Rudy in a stunned embrace.

"It's ours?" she shrieked.

"It's all ours," he confirmed, and he took her hand, leading them up the stairs.

With one last grateful nod back to Johnny, their friend pulled away and Rudy produced the new keys from his pocket. Liesel stared at them, then the door, then at his fetching smile, mesmerized.

"Would you like to do the honors?" He opened up her curled fingers and placed the keys in her palm.

Once Rudy had taken the baby from her, she turned to the door with trembling hands. She slid the key into the lock hole and turned it.

As the door fell open, all of their belongings materialized in front of her, and without hesitation she breezed in, still clutching the keys as she moved from room to room. The front door opened into a narrow foyer, and almost immediately to the left was a decent-sized living room space. The room after that was the kitchen, which was so massive to Liesel, on first glance she knew that this kitchen could swallow their old apartment's kitchen whole… three times. There was a small powder room, and upstairs was a bedroom, a bathroom, and then just down the hall, the biggest and smallest bedrooms.

Rudy was standing near the bottom of the stairs as she descended, her jaw on the floor. Annie was settled in her crib, which had been temporarily set against the wall, so Liesel was able to rush into his arms.

"Oh my God, Rudy! It's perfect, it's amazing… it's everything I hoped for and more!" Liesel cried, breathing in his alluring musky scent as they hugged.

He laughed in pure joy, pulling her in close to him, as close as she could get. "I know you didn't get to pick it out with me, but I was able to get the price down so low I couldn't refuse."

Her chocolate eyes gleamed with tears of joy, and his shirt was wet where her face had been. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she sobbed into his neck, shutting her eyes as their lips met for a few minutes.

When they'd finally broken apart, they fell back against the plain white wall together, her hand in his, her long golden hair tickling his arm, and his warm touch making her heart throb at the top of her throat. Their spirits were the highest they'd ever been. Now, finally, they could begin the next chapter of their life.

"Merry Christmas, my lovely book thief," he rumbled.

She nestled into him, sniffing one more time as the tears dried. "Merry Christmas, my love."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this story... it really was experimental writing for me, and I can't believe I finished it.**

 **Thank you for every review, fave, and follow. They mean so much.**

 **And yes, there is a sequel. I've planned it out and it is currently still in the works, so don't expect it to come out right away. But I will definitely try to get it out to you soon, and how can I not try after I've grown so attached to these characters?**

 **So thanks for everything, people, and for now, bye. -E**


	20. AN

**Hey there! This isn't an epilogue or anything, rather just a long A/N that I wanted to include at the end of this because I'm weird like that. I'm just clearing up a few things here...**

 **A reviewer mentioned that Rudy's birthday is in fact in July, not March like I'd guessed. I would totally fix that detail, except it would distort the entire structure of the story, so I'm just going to keep his birthday in March even in the sequel, because it'll be easier for him to just be a month younger than Liesel.**

 **Another reviewer (actually the very first one I think) also mentioned that they were surprised Rudy's dad Alex didn't join them in moving to New York. At the time I really didn't think about him coming with, but I promise that at some point before they left Germany, they offered for Alex to join them, but he politely declined, saying that he wished to remain dedicated to his shop :)**

 **I don't Zusak ever mentioned specific dates, but I imagine Liesel's birthday to be February 21-22, 1929, making their wedding date February 25 or so, 1950.**

 **Hermes is actually based off of my dog, Sheldon. He's seven years old and as I was writing this I pictured Hermes as a younger version of him. Sheldon is a Morkie: a Yorkshire Terrier/Maltese mix, with yellowish-white fur. He's about eight pounds and has a curly tail and floppy ears. So if you were unsure how to picture Hermes exactly, that's how I imagined him.**

 **I really do love Max. And I _hated_ writing the scene where he kissed Liesel against her will. But I swear, it was because he was completely and thoroughly drunk, and alcohol blurred the line between his feelings for her and what was wrong. I apologize to any Max/Liesel shippers, but I just don't see it. I'm Rudy/Liesel all the way, even though I respect your opinion too. I was reading some kind of Book Thief forum where someone mentioned that Zusak likely killed off Rudy in the actual book for a reason, and that if he had lived a romantic relationship with Liesel wouldn't have worked out. I beg to differ, because I honestly think they were soulmates, even if in actuality Liesel went on to marry and have children with an unspecified someone after Rudy's death. (And, really, I think in my version where they are the only survivors in the bombings, that really made them closer than before.)**

 **As happy as I am with how this story turned out, I am still disappointed with it in a few ways. The main one is that I did not at all stick to Zusak's writing style, in the POV of Death. I guess I didn't really feel like I could do Death's POV any justice compared to Zusak, so I ended up writing in a third-person POV that could tell everyone's emotions. I'm not a fan of writing first-person, so for me it was the second-best choice.**

 **Another problem I had with this story was originality. I got most, if not all, of my plotline ideas for this from other books/movies. I tried my best to throw in my own creative twist, and I hope I did well enough. For example, the base of the story was a "You, Me, and Dupree" situation: married couple (Liesel and Rudy) dealing with their own thing/things (in this case being having a baby) while also dealing with another guest living with them (in this case Max) and jealousy/problems ensue. At least this takes place in the late forties/early fifties, so that was definitely a contrast.**

 **Which brings me to my final issue, which was how realistic or not the story was for the time period. Like, I don't know, should Rudy have been a smoker, since a lot of people smoked back then. Should it have been easier/harder for them to get into the U.S.? Would it be that easy for Rudy to get a cab that late at night? A lot of the hospital stuff was tough to write, since I didn't want to make it too soap-opera-ish.**

 **In any case, I am overall pleased with this story. I absolutely _love_ The Book Thief as a book and as a movie. (Yes, I kinda pictured older versions of the actors in the movie as I was writing this) So I hope this story was a good addition to this little fanfic community :)**

 **I have started to write a sequel to this, but I'm at a standstill because I'm working on another story as well. Soooo I don't know when or if it will ever come out :/**

 **So there you have it! That's all I have to say about this story. I really do hope you guys liked it, and thank you for the reviews and support. See you later! -E**


End file.
